One Power To Protect Them All
by Gold Quantum Ranger
Summary: Middle-Earth is on the brink of war. Six legendary warriors from another world will answer the call of the Free-Peoples in their most desperate hour. Armed with more powers and newer weapons. The Power Rangers will join the Fellowship of the Ring in their epic struggle to defeat the Dark Lord Sauron and to save the world once again.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody it's me Gold Quantum Ranger, and I'm back to writing fanfics and I'm writing a fic that some of you guys will enjoy. A crossover between the Power Rangers and Peter Jackson's movie Trilogy based off of J.R.R. Tolkien's own The Lord of the Rings.

So I'm gonna stop blabbing in about a minute, but before I do I would like to give a shout out to robert32514, a fellow Fanfiction writer for inspiring me to write this fic with one of his own and for being an overall nice guy for giving me permission to use/borrow elements from his fic to use in my own. So one more time thank you robert32514, you sir are awesome and please everybody reading this favorite and follow Rob and all of his stories as well as favorite and follow me and all of my stories. So now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the show. Like, follow, and review.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or The Lord of the Rings, Haim Saban and J.R.R. Tolkien or whoever inherited the rights to the franchise do respectfully.

* * *

One Power To Protect Them All

Chapter 1: The Return Of Legends

 **Year 4099,**

 _Hall of Ranger Legends, New Angel Grove 2.0, Earth_

In the far future there stood a large highly technologically advanced city that was dubbed as **"New Angel Grove 2.0"** that was protected by a team of defenders that throughout history were dubbed as the **"Power Rangers",** however nearly hidden by the large technological marvel of a city was a marble brick building that with its marble columns was almost an identical twin to New York City's Museum of Natural History. However unlike the history that was contained in New York's museum it was the history that this building now identified by the large letters carved above the doorway as the **"Hall of Ranger Legends"** contained, and it is where our story begins.

Inside of the Hall visitors could marvel at the collection of memorabilia that were displayed detailing a rough history from all of the former Ranger teams of old and their many exploits of protecting innocent civilians and all that is good from the forces of evil. However, the memorabilia not only consisted of photos, newspaper articles, and the Ranger's own deactivated Morphers but also of coffins that were displayed behind the shatterproof glass that contained within them the Rangers of old themselves showing that even though they had passed on they would always watch over the world, and within another reality the Rangers rested after their many years of service to all that is good.

* * *

 _Valhalla_

Within the alternate reality of Valhalla that many tales of Norse mythology described as the Heavenly paradise where the souls of good natured warriors go when they pass on were the former Rangers of old themselves, sitting around a long rectangular white banquet table seated on comfortable white cushions each of the Rangers of different teams from Time Force to Dino Thunder sat in comfort and were conversing with one another whether it be from across the table or to their fellow brothers, sisters, wives, and husbands in arms who sat next to them.

And sitting at the head of the table were the Rangers from the most important team of them all, Mighty Morphin', first was Jason Lee Scott. He was a strong built fair-skinned man who by his appearance looked to be in his mid thirties with short raven black hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a red plaid collared button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a white T-shirt, light blue jeans, and black sneakers with white soles.

Next to him on his right sat the love of his life, the mother of their children, and the woman he would do anything for, Kimberly Ann "Kim" Hart-Scott. She was a fair-skinned woman of average build who by her appearance looked to be in her early to mid thirties with shoulder length light brown hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless collared button down shirt, white shorts that came to just above her knees, and white sneakers.

Next to Kimberly on her right sat the brains of their old Ranger team who would always use his impressive intellect to get them out of a jam, William "Billy" Cranston. He was a fair-skinned man of average build due to him not having that much disciplinary exercise who by his appearance looked to be in his mid thirties albeit just a little younger than Jason with short sandy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore a light blue short sleeved collared button down T-shirt, navy blue jeans, and brown boots that came up to the middle of his shins.

Sitting on Billy's right was the heart of the team and through his style of fighting by dancing he was just as valuable to the team as the other members, Zachary "Zack" Taylor. He was a man of average build and African American descent who by his appearance looked to be around Billy's age with short black hair and chestnut brown eyes. He wore a black short sleeved collared button down T-shirt, dark gray jeans, and red and black sneakers with white soles.

Sitting on Jason's left was the man that Jason acknowledged as his brother in all but blood and who was just as gifted in Martial arts as he was, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver. He was a strong built fair-skinned man who by his appearance looked to be in his mid thirties around Jason's age with short light brown hair that grew down to the bottom of his ears, and dark brown eyes. He wore a light green plaid collared button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a light green T-shirt, faded black jeans, and white sneakers with red soles.

And sitting on Tommy's left sat his loving wife, and the final member of the Mighty Morphin' team, Katherine "Kat" Hillard-Oliver. She was a fair-skinned woman of average build who by her appearance looked to be around Kimberly's age albeit just a little younger with light blonde hair that grew to a few inches below her ears, and auburn eyes. She wore a yellow sleeveless collared button down shirt, light blue jean shorts that came to just above her knees, and white sneakers with navy blue soles.

However all of the Ranger teams halted their many conversations with one another due to a loud booming voice, "Rangers of Mighty Morphin', it is time for you to leave Valhalla." spoke the voice as each of the six Rangers looked to all of the other teams and received nods acknowledging them to go as Wesley "Wes" Collins former Red Time Force Ranger stood up and looked at Jason and the other five Mighty Morphin' Rangers. "You six should go, you shouldn't keep whoever it is waiting." replied Wes as his wife Jennifer "Jen" Scotts-Collins former Pink Time Force Ranger stood as well "I agree, whatever you're wanted for, we can wait until it's finished." remarked Jen seconding Wes's vote as Wes wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close to him as the both of them gave nods to the Mighty Morphin' team.

Then immediately Jason and his team received nods from all of the other Ranger teams as he looked to his right at Kimberly, Billy, and Zack then to his left at Tommy and Kat as he spoke "Alright guys, let's see what we're needed for." said Jason as all six Rangers stood up from the table as Zack let out a groan "Oh man, this stinks. And I was having so much fun here." complained Zack as Jason rolled his eyes while Kimberly and Kat snickered, Billy shook his head out of annoyance, and Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose.

Just as the Rangers had fully stood up the voice spoke again "Are you ready to leave Valhalla?" asked the voice as Jason looked at his wife and his brothers and sister in arms and received nods from each of them as he nodded his head as well and spoke in a clear authoritive tone befitting his position as the leader of the Mighty Morphin' team. "Yes we are." replied Jason as a large shimmering white portal appeared in front of the six Rangers as they temporarily had to shut their eyes until they were able to open them again seconds later after they had adjusted as the voice continued "Then you need only step through the portal, and you will arrive at where you are needed." instructed the voice as Jason looked at Wes and all of the other Rangers as a small smirk crossed his lips "Don't wait up for us." remarked Jason as the other Rangers gathered around the banquet table all smirked as well with Wes giving the biggest "We won't." responded Wes as Jason stepped through first followed by Kimberly, then Billy, next Kat stepped through, followed by Tommy as Zack held back and looked around at the paradise that he had earned now that he would be taken away from it.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this place." remarked Zack just as Tommy reached his left arm out of the portal and grabbed Zack around the collar of his shirt as he pulled his teammate towards the portal "Suck it up Romeo, we've got work to do." said Tommy as Zack was pulled through the portal as well.

* * *

 _Odin's throne room, Royal Palace, Asgard_

Far off in the universe located on another plane of reality resided the fabled realm of Asgard home of the mighty Norse gods of legend and Norse mythology. Situated in the center of the realm stood a tall palace that seemed to have been constructed out of gold identifying it as the Royal Palace of Asgard, home of the Royal family and within many of its great halls visitors could admire the artistry and craftsmanship that had been applied to the palace, from its shining marble floors to countless large golden and glass chandeliers, Odin's treasure room that contained many intriguing items that the Allfather had acquired over the centuries, and finally the golden throne room that was so well crafted that it was befitting for a King and sitting on his large golden and jewel encrusted throne was the Allfather and King of Asgard himself, Odin Borson.

He was an elderly fair-skinned man of average build who by his appearance looked to be in his mid to late fifties although he was tens of thousands of years old with short white hair that grew down to the bottom of his ears and a medium length matching white beard that reached down to the top of his chest, and blue eyes although only his left eye could be seen as his right one was covered by a golden eye patch. He was wore a suit of gold and black Viking styled chainmail armor that covered nearly his entire body except his hands, black lightly armored leather combat boots, a golden colored cape, and was holding his golden battle staff Gungnir in his clenched right hand.

Standing on Odin's right was his eldest son, Crown Prince of Asgard, Asgard's mightiest warrior, and the Norse god of Thunder, Thor Odinson. He was a strong built fair-skinned man who by his appearance looked to be in his mid to late thirties although he was thousands of years old with short blonde hair that grew down to the bottom of his ears, and electric blue eyes befitting him of his title as god of Thunder. He wore a suit of black and silver Viking styled chainmail armor that covered nearly his entire body except his hands, a long red cape that reached down to his ankles from the collar of his armor, black lightly armored leather combat boots, and was holding a silverish-gray hammer in his clenched right hand that identified the hammer as Thor's signature weapon the mighty Asgardian war hammer, Mjolnir.

While standing on Odin's left was his adopted son whom he had adopted after he slew his father Laufey King of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim in combat, second Prince in line to the throne, Asgard's greatest sorcerer barring Odin himself, and the Norse god of Mischief, Lies, and formerly Evil, Loki Laufeyson. He was a fair-skinned man of average build who by his appearance looked to be in his early to mid thirties although he was thousands of years old with slicked back black hair that grew down to the bottom of his ears, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a long black and green trench coat over a black and gold armored breastplate, black pants, black lightly armored leather combat boots, a golden horned helmet, and was holding a long golden spear with silver blades around the jagged point and a blue jewel housed inside of the head of the spear in his clenched right hand.

And standing on Odin's right between him and Thor was the former mentor of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, space Sage of the planet Eltar, and the person who wiped out nearly all of the evil in the galaxy prior to the rise of other future teams of Rangers, Zordon of Eltar. He was an elderly blue-skinned human-like alien of average build who by his appearance looked to be in his early to mid sixties although he was most likely older than that and could be old enough to almost rival Odin in age with pale a bald head and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing his soft gray ancient Eltarian Sage robes, and was holding his gray Eltarian staff of power in his clenched right hand.

The four stood in silence until a pair of wooden double doors to their right opened and a man walked into the room, it was the fabled watcher of Asgard in Norse mythology, guardian of the mythical rainbow bridge the Bifrost, and Odin's oldest friend, Heimdall. He was a strong built dark-skinned man who by his appearance looked to be in his late forties although he was thousands of years old with golden orange irises and a short black goatee. He was wearing a suit of gold Viking styled chainmail armor that covered nearly his entire body except his hands, black lightly armored leather combat boots, a golden helmet nearly identical to Loki's except it had what looked to be devil horns, and had a brown leather sheath strapped to his back that held his sword.

Heimdall then dropped down onto his right knee, placed his right hand over his heart, and lowered his head "Excuse me Allfather. I bring you news." announced Heimdall as Odin nodded his head "Yes, Heimdall. And what news would that be?" asked the Allfather as Heimdall raised his head and looked at his King. "Sire, the Power Rangers are currently on their way to Asgard by the Bifrost just as you have asked for. And they shall be arriving here briefly." replied Heimdall as Odin nodded his head with a smile "Very good, Heimdall. Please direct them here to the throne room when they arrive if you would." requested Odin as Heimdall nodded as well.

"As you wish, Allfather." began Heimdall as he stood "If you would please excuse me, I must return to my duties, sire." remarked Heimdall as he turned and walked away at a quickened pace towards the wooden double doors that he had just entered through only seconds ago and disappeared behind them as they closed.

The four stood in silence again but they did not have to wait long for the Rangers to arrive as they all looked forward and saw the large golden and polished wooden double doors open and from behind them entered the six Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers who were all oblivious to the reason why they were here in the Royal Palace of the Asgardian Royal Family. However upon sight of Odin himself the oblivious nature of Jason and his team was washed away as the six remembered Asgardian etiquette and all dropped down onto their right knees, placed their right hands over their hearts, and bowed their heads in respect to the King of Asgard only at the base of his throne.

Odin then rose from his throne with a warm smile and nodded his head as he spoke "Rise Mighty Rangers of Midgard legend. Pleasese rise at once, I do not want you, my guests to feel beneath me at all." requested Odin with a proud tone in his voice as Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Kat, Zack, and Tommy looked up to see Odin gesture to them to stand with his left hand as the six Rangers nodded their heads and stood before the Allfather.

After the Rangers had stood up they then saw Thor and Loki give them small acknowledging nods with small smiles present on their faces as well. The Rangers returned the smiles and nods they were given with their own as they looked forward to have their gaze fall on the person they had not seen in a long time, the person who had been a wise mentor and a second father figure to them all as Jason was the first to speak, "Zordon, I can't believe it! You're here!" shouted the former Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger as Kimberly followed.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I guess what they say is true, **'never say never'**!"

Billy next spoke up as well "Zordon, I don't know how it could be possible. What with how your demise occurred." remarked Billy as he had to stop himself from rambling on as he smiled and nodded towards Zordon. "But whatever happened, and why you're here doesn't matter. You're here, and that's all that counts!"

Kat, Zack, and Tommy then only smiled as Zordon then let out a small chuckle "And it is good to see you once again Billy. Actually in point of fact, it is good to be able to see you all once again. And being able to look on you with my own eyes for the first time. And allowing the six of you to be able to see me as I once was. Before my demise at the hands of Rita, that left me trapped inside of my time warp energy tube." replied Zordon.

For the Rangers to be able to see Zordon again was a miracle in of itself, however for Jason he needed an answer to why the Rangers had been brought from Valhalla to Odin's throne room. Jason then stepped forward standing in front of his team as he spoke

"Excuse me Zordon, Allfather. Please forgive me for asking, but why are we here? And why are we alive? And is everything alright on Earth, do the new Rangers need our help?" asked the original Red Ranger of the Power Rangers' legacy as Odin nodded his head once again still with his kind smile visible on his face.

"You need not be forgiven for asking a question of the King of Asgard, Son of Scott. But your question does merit itself an answer, and an answer it shall receive. The reason you are here, and have been restored to living flesh and blood. Is because a great evil looms, and is bearing down upon an alternate world to your own. And the warriors of a resistance that have taken up arms against this evil, are fighting a battle that cannot be won. Now Mighty Rangers, observe!" requested Odin as he looked at Zordon and nodded his head.

"If you would be so kind, Sage of Eltar." Zordon then nodded his head in response as he raised his Eltarian staff and a white ball of energy the size of a bowling ball appeared in front of the six Rangers and began showing various images as Odin spoke.

"There is a world that in of itself exists on another plane of reality beyond even the Nine Realms, that its natives call **'Arda'**." Began Odin as the Rangers saw the image displayed was that of a planet viewed from outer space that looked identical to their Earth with brown landmasses and vast blue oceans, and upon closer inspection the six Rangers were able to see that Arda while it looked like Earth from space but upon closer inspection looked like an alien world as Odin continued. "On Arda exists many landmasses of sorts, including one called, **'Middle-Earth'**. And on this 'Middle-Earth', exist creatures so similar and yet so different to those found across the Nine Realms." Billy then noticed that the images of two races of beings that resided on Middle-Earth were those of Elves and Dwarves that looked strikingly similar albeit dressed slightly different in comparison to the Elves and Dwarves that resided in the Realms of Alfheim and Nidavellir respectively, "However while it first began as a peaceful world as do many, Arda was soon eclipsed by a great darkness that in no time at all covered the land, as a Dark Lord rose to power hoping to secure the world for himself."

The image then shifted to show a humanoid being of strong build who by its build identified the being as a male who was fully dressed in a suit of heavy black armor with many matching jagged black spikes covering his chest, knees, arms, shoulders, and a matching black jagged spiked helmet that covered his entire head while leaving only his evil burning reddish-orange eyes visible to view. "However, the Dark Lord's victory and acquisition of Middle-Earth and later Arda would not be so easy for him. As a resistance of humans or as they are simply identified on Middle-Earth as the 'Race of Men', Dwarves, and Elves united themselves together and formed a grand army." Jason then saw as the image shifted to that of a large landscape and showed a large army of about twenty or so thousand humans, Dwarves, and Elves charging into battle on horseback wielding swords, double-bladed battle axes, and bows and arrows as they were led by a man also on horseback who rode in front of them wielding a sword that looked to have been crafted from pure silver as the grand army clashed with the opposing army under the command of the Dark Lord as Odin resumed speaking.

"However, great as the Dark Lord believed his power to be, in the end he was vanquished. And Middle-Earth was saved, from the evil that the Dark Lord plagued upon it." the image then shifted once again and showed the Dark Lord in the middle of the battlefield surrounded by the two clashing armies falling by the blade of the leader of the resistance army, then the Dark Lord seemingly exploded into a bright flash of white light that stretched for miles across the battlefield as the image and the ball of energy from Zordon's staff disappeared.

Zack then stepped forward to stand on Jason's left "Well if this 'Dark Lord' was destroyed, then why is there a great evil looming over Middle-Earth?" asked Zack as Odin nodded his head.

"Your words speak most true, Son of Taylor. But, the answer you seek is that the evil that has begun plaguing Middle-Earth, is the doing of the late Dark Lord." replied the Allfather as Kat stepped forward to stand between Jason and Zack.

"But Allfather, if the Dark Lord was destroyed during the final battle, how could he still be alive to plague Middle-Earth with darkness and evil?" asked Kat as Odin looked at her and responded.

"As Allfather and King of Asgard, I have access to great amounts of knowledge. But how this Dark Lord returned to life, I cannot say." Odin then closed his left eye and shook his head as he let out a small sigh then he opened his eye to look at the Rangers "Even my wisdom and knowledge have their limits, but I can say that the evil that is blanketing Middle-Earth in darkness is a sign. A sign that warns that the Dark Lord is close to reclaiming his full power, and should he do so he will be more powerful than ever. And I fear to say it, but he could become powerful enough to rival if not exceed even I, myself in power." warned Odin in a grim tone as Zack spoke once again.

"Well it's nothing we can't handle, we've defeated more villains than we can even count. This guy, shouldn't be any different." remarked Zack as Tommy stepped forward to stand on Jason's right as he looked at Zack.

"Zack, did you just miss the part about the Allfather saying that this Dark Lord could become just as, if not more powerful than he is?" asked Tommy as Zordon spoke up for the first time since the discussion began.

"Tommy is right Zack, you may have faced and defeated many powerful enemies in the past. But, even they pale in comparison to this Dark Lord, if he is able to reclaim his full power." warned Zordon as he received a nod of understanding from Zack as Jason spoke getting everyone's attention as Kimberly stepped forward to stand between her husband and Tommy while Billy stood on Zack's left, "Zordon, Allfather, there must be something we can do. And there must be some way to help Arda."

Odin then looked at Zordon as the Eltarian Sage did the same and they shared a slight nod as Odin spoke in an authoritive tone "Show them." was all he said as Zordon looked back at the original Rangers of the Power Rangers' legacy, raised his staff into the air, and slammed it down as the bottom struck the floor and another ball of white energy formed in midair in front of Zordon. Then as Zordon held out his left hand the ball landed in his outstretched hand, the light died down allowing the Rangers to see that Zordon held a silver metal box with six lightning bolts on the top in six different colors that were red, blue, black, yellow, pink, and green "Only six Rangers were allowed to be returned to life, and to be sent to Arda. Allfather Odin and I thought long and hard about who they should be. In the end it was the team of Mighty Morphin' that was chosen, and six special Morphers were created especially for you." explained Zordon as the box then opened as six orbs of multicolored light rose from inside the box and flew towards the Rangers and landed on the left wrists of their new owners.

After the lights died down Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Kat, Billy, and Tommy were able to see the new Morphers that were attached to their wrists looked almost similar to the Trans-Morphers of the Lost Galaxy team except they were mostly silver with a colored stripe that was located on both sides of the Morphers, Jason's was red, Kimberly's was pink, Zack's was black, Kat's was yellow, Billy's was blue, and Tommy's was green as the Morphers clipped themselves onto the wrists of the Rangers they heard a female robotic voice speak _"DNA Locked."_ spoke the voice as the Rangers looked at Zordon as Billy spoke, "Since you gave us Morphers, I take it Arda has a Morphing Grid?" asked Billy as Zordon nodded his head.

"It does now, though the Morphing Grid must remain a secret. In doing so, when you are sent to Arda, the knowledge of the Morphing Grid will be locked away in your minds. Your minds will also be protected by automatic mental shields, that will protect your minds instantaneously, should they detect someone or something trying to pry the knowledge from you or your memories." explained Zordon as Zack spoke as well.

"And what's so special about our Morphers?" asked Zack as he lifted his left arm to show the Morpher on his left wrist as Zordon looked over from Billy to Zack.

"Those specific Morphers, are not just linked to your mind and soul, but to your voice and DNA as well. The metal that the Morphers are made of is Uru metal, the strongest metal in all the Nine Realms. They cannot be destroyed, due to the fact that the Uru metal they are made of were blessed and enchanted by the Allfather himself, making the Uru metal stronger than ever. Also your Morphing powers cannot be stolen from you or used by anyone else. You six will also be in possession of all the Ranger power suits, abilities, and weapons of all the Rangers that have come after you up until the Dino Super Charge team."

"For example Jason will possess the powers of all the Red Rangers after him, while Billy will possess the powers of all the Blue Rangers except for the Blue Wind Ranger from the Ninja Storm team and the Blue Mystic Ranger from the Mystic Force team. And Katherine will possess the powers of all the Yellow Rangers except for the Yellow Wind Ranger and the Yellow Mystic Ranger, at that point after morphing into either Ninja Storm or Mystic Force Billy will have the two Yellow Ranger powers from those teams while Katherine will have the two Blue Ranger powers from those teams."

"And Tommy will possess the powers of all the sixth Rangers, or allies who aided Ranger teams in the past, and while they were not Rangers they filled those positions on their respective teams. Also when you are demorphed you six will possess the meta powers of all the Rangers that came after you, should they have any. You will also have access to all of the Zords, Mega-Zords, Carrier-Zords, Ultra-Zords, and Battlizer modes. As well as all of the special air, land, and water vehicles, including all of the bikes as well as the Galaxy Gliders and Jet Jammers from the Space Ranger and Lost Galaxy teams respectively."

"And as a way of ensuring your continued existence during your time on Arda, you all have been blessed with an almost instantaneous healing factor, enabling you to heal from any injury or disease nearly instantaneously which will make you six virtually unkillable and will slow your aging to a crawl." finished Zordon as Thor spoke up for the first time during the conversation.

"Your suits, Zords, Mega-Zords, Ultra-Zords, Carrier-Zords, weapons, and vehicles have also been upgraded with Uru metal that was forged by the finest Dwarven smiths in not only Nidavellir, but in all the Nine Realms and were blessed and enchanted by our finest sorcerers including Loki and my father using the Odinforce and ancient Asgardian Runes." explained Thor as Loki gave the Rangers a nod showing that he had helped supply them with the best magical power that he could offer as Zordon spoke causing the team of six to look away from Loki and back at their former mentor.

"The time draws near Rangers, are you ready to step into battle once more to protect all that is good from the forces of evil?" asked the Eltarian Sage as Jason looked at Kimberly, Zack, Billy, Tommy, and Kat as they each nodded at him their approval that they would fight by his side as Jason looked back at Zordon and gave him an affirmative nod.

"We're ready to go Zordon." responded Jason as Zordon nodded himself.

"Then I shall quickly bestow upon you my gift to you, Rangers." remarked Zordon as he again raised his staff into the air and again struck it upon the floor as a shimmering white light surrounded the outline of the Rangers as it quickly disappeared revealing the Rangers wearing nearly identical jackets to the ones of the Wild Force team with Jason's being red, Zack's black, Kimberly's pink, Billy's blue, Kat's yellow, and Tommy's green with two silver lightning bolts around the collars.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" exclaimed Zack barely able to contain his excitement.

"Yeah, I'll say!" remarked Kat as she felt comfortable in the jacket that fit like a glove.

"Thanks Zordon." said Jason as Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy nodded their thanks as the six Rangers looked at Zordon and Odin as the latter spoke.

"I Odin, Allfather and King of Asgard, wish you six safe passage to Arda. May you return safely, and may the power protect you all!" announced Odin in a proud tone as he offered the Rangers his blessing.

Jasonthen looked to his wife and his brothers and sister in arms "You guys ready?" asked Jason as his teammates nodded their heads and spoke in unison, "Ready!" they replied.

Jason then lifted his Morpher up to his mouth and called into it, **"Power Morphers!"** he shouted as their Morphers shone in a bright golden light and separated into two smaller golden lights, one landing in their right hands and the other in their left hands, as in their right hands Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Kat held their identical Power Morphers by the Velcro strap in the back by their index, middle, ring, and pinkie fingers that were in the shape of palm sized almost circular belt buckles that were mostly silver while in the middle between two jaw-like clamps on both the right and left sides respectively was a portion of red in a circle around a smaller circular slot while on the top of the buckle printed in white was the word **"Power"** while on the bottom of the buckle also printed in white was the word **"Rangers"** while Tommy's Morpher was nearly identical to his comrades' except instead of silver his Morpher was black and gold and he held his Morpher by the Velcro strap in the back by his index, middle, ring, and pinkie fingers as well. And in between the thumb, index, and middle fingers of their left hands the six Rangers held their golden Power Coins with their own emblems engraved onto them, Jason with the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Billy with the Triceratops, Zack with the Mastodon, Kat with the Saber-Toothed Tiger, Kimberly with the Pterodactyl, and Tommy with a three-toed footprint identifying the animal as the Dragon-Zord, as Jason called out the Power Rangers' Morphing call for the first time since their last adventure "Alright. **IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!** "

The Rangers then placed their Power Coins in their slots in the middle of their Morphers between the jaw-like clamps, then they pointed their Morphers towards the floor while angling the undersides of their right wrists forward, then the Rangers swung their arms to the left and then over their heads in a Clockwise circle, as they then held out their Morphers and Power Coins that were upside down with their left hands underneath their Morphers held wide and open, then the Rangers rotated their right arms in a small half Clockwise circle as their Morphers were rotated right side up as were their Power Coins, as their left hands were behind their Morphers with their fingers and thumbs held up behind their Morphers as well, as the Rangers thrust their Morphers out in front of themselves, and finally pressed the activation triggers on the right sides of their Morphers with the thumbs on their right hands as the jaw-like clamps expanded slightly allowing the tops and bottoms of their Morphers to rise up and lower down on their right and left sides respectively as their Power Coins glowed in their own respective colors green, black, pink, blue, yellow, and red.

 **"DRAGON-ZORD!"**

 **"MASTODON!"**

 **"PTERODACTYL!"**

 **"TRICERATOPS!"**

 **"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"**

 **"TYRANNOSAURUS REX!"**

There was a bright flash of blinding multicolored light that filled the throne room and forced Zordon, Odin, Thor, and Loki to shut their eyes and after the light died down the four men opened their eyes. Standing before them in their multicolored armored suits stood the six original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. They all wore matching armored suits in different colors Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink, and Green with white gloves and boots that extended up to just below their elbows and knees respectively with a diamond pattern in their own respective color that wrapped around the middle of their arms and shins, a large white vertical diamond on the sternum chest plates of their suits, white utility belts that wrapped around their waists with their Morphers positioned on the front of their belts just like belt buckles, they had white holsters that hung on the right sides of their belts that each contained a highly advanced red blaster, their helmets covered their entire heads and were based off of their individual animal, a Red Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Blue Triceratops, a Black Mastodon, a Yellow Saber-Toothed Tiger, a Pink Pterodactyl, and a Green Dragon, their helmets also had tinted black visors where their eyes would be and silver mouth indentations where their mouths would be, and on the Green Ranger he wore a golden vertical diamond shaped shield-like chest guard over his chest.

Jason then gave a nod from behind his helmet to Odin "We're ready to go, Allfather!" announced Jason as the other Rangers nodded their heads as well and Odin gave his own nod and raised Gungnir up into the air as a ball of white energy emerged from its tip and began hovering in midair as it began taking the shape of a second shimmering white portal as Jason pumped his left arm as his fellow Rangers mirrored his movement. "Alright, back in action!" exclaimed Jason in a determined tone as he placed both his hands on the right and left sides of his Morpher respectively as his teammates did the same and the six Rangers transformed into six beams of multicolored light and flew into the portal as it closed seconds after the Rangers departed.

Odin then looked at Zordon "Sage of Eltar, do you believe the Power Rangers will be successful in their mission to stop this Dark Lord?" asked the Allfather of Asgard as Zordon looked at Odin.

"That I cannot be sure of, Allfather. All that I am sure of, is that if they work together as a team. Nothing they will face, will be truly impossible to overcome." remarked Zordon as he and Odin shared one last look at one another hoping that the Power Rangers would be successful in their mission and protect Arda from this growing darkness as they would represent one great power that would defend the people of Middle-Earth and Arda, One Power To Protect Them All.

* * *

So there we have it guys, Chapter 1 done and done and now the Power Rangers are on their way to Middle-Earth to aid the Free-Peoples against Sauron. And before any of you start asking, yes my descriptions of Odin, Thor, and, Loki are those of their Marvel Cinematic Universe counterparts because I felt like the Odin, Thor, and Loki from the MCU fit the roles perfectly for this fic, and also because I really like the MCU as a whole, but that's besides the point. And the descriptions of the Rangers' armored suits are those of the suits from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Movie from the 1990s except that the Rangers don't have the large Power Coin emblems on the chests of their suits and the Green Ranger's suit is identical as well, but nobody start pouting since Tommy will morph into the White Ranger later on in the story. So yeah I'll try to post Chapter 2 as soon as humanly possible. But Chapter 2 will be a treat that you won't want to miss, see you guys later and until next time. Gold Quantum Ranger out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody it's me Gold Quantum Ranger, and I'm back to give you guys Chapter 2 of One Power To Protect Them All. In the last chapter we saw the Rangers departing from their reality to aid the resistance of the Free-Peoples against Sauron, and in this chapter we'll see the Rangers' arrival on Middle-Earth where they'll face off against new enemies and meet the Fellowship of the Ring. Sorry to be brief with the Author's notes/introduction, but there's not much to clarify on at the moment. But enough of my babbling, let's get on with the show already since that's what you guys came for. Please like, follow, review, and please feel free to PM me.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or The Lord of the Rings, Haim Saban and J.R.R. Tolkien or whoever inherited the rights to the franchise do respectfully.

* * *

One Power To Protect Them All

Chapter 2: A New World, Friends, And Enemies Alike

 **South of the Pass of Caradhas, Eregion, Land of Eriador, Middle-Earth**

In a large open wild plain a small brown rabbit hopped about on its hind legs going about its business, however the little woodland creature was almost scared out of its skin from the sight that it witnessed. Above its head hovering at least eight or nine feet in the air was a large shimmering white portal of energy, and if the sight of the portal hadn't killed the rabbit from a heart attack then what followed would surely scare the rabbit to death and back to life once more. Out from the portal descending at a rapid pace were six multicolored beams of light that touched down only three feet from the small animal as the light disappeared revealing six multicolored armored individuals, and at that moment the rabbit turned and immediately seemed to rocket away at unmatched speed as Kat looked at her husband from behind her Yellow Saber-Toothed Tiger helmet "What happened to that rabbit, why did he run away from us?" asked Kat randomly.

Zack then immediately cut in "I guess he ran because it's wabbit season." replied Zack with a quip about Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes always having to avoid the hunter Elmer Fudd during rabbit season as the Rangers' suits immediately glowed for a moment before disappearing all together confusing the six Rangers. "What happened, why did we lose power?" asked Kimberly as she looked down at her hands that were now not covered by the white gloves of her suit as Tommy looked at Billy "What happened Billy, why did we demorph?" asked Tommy to the brains of their team as Billy placed his hand underneath his jaw and began stroking his chin as he began to brainstorm. After about a minute or so of silent brainstorming Billy announced his hypothesis "It would seem that the energy generated from the portal, when coupled together with our Morphing powers from the Morphing Grid, and the energy from the dimensional barrier that exists between our dimension and Middle-Earth collided." "The energy then forced itself into a temporary power surge shutdown of our Morphing capabilities." concluded Billy to his friends who all looked on in confusion wondering what the hell he just said.

Zack then looked at Billy wide eyed then immediately at Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, and Kat as he spoke up "Did anyone understand what the hell he just said?" asked Zack "Because I didn't understand a word of that techno babble stuff." Jason then lifted both of his hands and slowly began massaging his temples before he had an aneurism from trying to understand all of the information that Billy had informed them of. "Billy.." began Jason as the temporary migraine he had faded away "Do you think you can explain it in, I don't know..English?" asked the team's leader as Billy nodded in understanding as he took a deep breath, "Okay, well in Layman's terms, what I am trying to say." "Is that the power of the portal that Odin created, our Morphing powers, and the dimensional energy of Middle-Earth, has somehow temporarily deactivated our Morphing capabilities." explained Billy now in plain English as his five comrades nodded in understanding as the six Rangers looked around to take in their surroundings.

They were standing on a vast open grassy plain that seemed to stretch for miles, the surface was dotted with small and large rocks, the terrain itself seemed mostly flat and even but the six new arrivals could make out the shapes of what appeared to be low lying hills and large boulders dotting the landscape. They then looked up to the sky to see it was a magnificent shade of blue and up in the sky just like the one of Earth there was a bright glowing yellow star just like Earth's Sun that had begun rising over a vast mountain range that stretched as far as their eyes could see that was several miles Northeast of them. After looking around for a few seconds Kimberly brought up an important question that the others felt needed an answer "Uh..guys, where exactly on Middle-Earth...are we?" asked Jason's wife as her five comrades seemed to be thinking of a way that would show where on Middle-Earth they were.

While deep in thought the Rangers were almost scared to death as Zack shouted to his teammates "Hey guys look, there's smoke over there just East of us." "Maybe they know where we are!" shouted Zack as the five remaining Rangers looked to see him pointing off in the distance and just as Zack said to the East of them was a white trail of smoke that was rising into the sky as Kat was the next to speak "Well if there's smoke then that must mean, there's a campsite nearby." "But who would be camping out here in the wilderness?" she asked. Jason then shook his head, "I don't know." he answered as he started walking forward as his teammates looked at him in confusion as he walked towards the trail of smoke "But we should check it out, it might be members of the Resistance camping out in the woods away from the Dark Lord's forces." "And maybe we can help them out against the evil that's about to ravage Middle-Earth, let's go guys!" announced Jason as he looked back at his team while still walking towards the smoke prompting Tommy to nod his head as he spoke for the others "Alright bro we're right behind you, lead the way." remarked Tommy as Jason looked back forward and led the way as the rest of his team caught up with him.

* * *

xxx

 **Pass of Caradhas, West of the Misty Mountains, Eregion, Land of Eriador, Middle-Earth**

Much further to the North a group of nine individuals of varying heights and their baggage pony walked towards the South of their current position at a steady pace. The group was comprised of numerous representatives of the 'Free-Peoples', a group of peaceful races that only wished to co-exist with one another in peace and harmony that had forcibly taken up arms against the ancient Dark Lord and fallen Maiar, Sauron to protect their home of Middle-Earth. Walking at the head of the group was the Grey Wizard, a man who was as old as Middle-Earth, and the one known by many names across Middle-Earth, but perhaps most commonly known as, Gandalf the Grey. He was a tall elderly man of average build who looked to be in his mid to late seventies although he was more than three hundred times that age with Caucasian skin, smokey gray hair that reached down to his ears and a medium length matching gray beard that reached down to the middle of his chest, and soft brown eyes. He was wearing a long grey cloak that reached down to his ankles over his grey wizard robes, black worn old boots underneath his cloak, a pointed grey hat, a black leather belt that wrapped around his waist with a brown leather sheath on his left thigh that held his sword, the Elven sword known as Glamdring, and held his old wooden staff in his clenched left hand.

Behind him his eight companions were not far behind, the first of them was a noble warrior at heart, and secretly a member of royal blood, Aragorn son of Arathorn. He was a tall strong built man who looked to be in his mid to late forties although he was probably more than four times that age with Caucasian skin, long black hair that dangled above his shoulders with a small matching goatee, light blue almost cyan eyes. He was wearing a long dark brown almost black leather trenchcoat that reached down to just above his ankles over a dark brown tunic with a light brown shirt underneath his tunic, dark brown leather gloves, dark brown almost black pants, dark brown knee length leather boots with the bottom of his pant legs stuffed into the tops of his boots, a brown leather belt that wrapped around his waist with a brown leather sheath on his left thigh that held his sword, a quiver of arrows that was strapped to his back, and was carrying a dark brown wooden bow in his clenched right hand.

Next there was the Captain-General of the Army of Gondor, son of the Steward of Gondor, and Gondor's finest warrior, Boromir son of Denethor. He was a tall strong built man who looked to be in his early forties although he was around Aragorn's age albeit a little younger with Caucasian skin, light auburn hair that grew down to the bottom of his ears with a small matching goatee, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark navy blue cloak that reached down to the bottom of his shins, a matching colored cape that reached down to his calves from the collar of his cloak, black leather boots underneath his cloak, dark brown leather and chainmail shoulder pads, dark brown leather gloves, and a dark brown almost black leather belt that wrapped around his waist with a brown leather sheath on his left thigh that held his sword.

Next there was the famed Elven archer, the member of the oldest race of Middle-Earth, and Prince of the Elven Woodland Realm 'Mirkwood', Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil. He was a tall man of average build who looked to be in his late thirties to early forties although he was probably more than one hundred times that age with Caucasian skin, light almost platinum blonde hair that grew down to the top of his chest and his back, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a light olive green tunic over a sky blue shirt, black armbands on his forearms, a light olive green cape that was also smokey gray on the inside that reached down to the back of his knees from the collar of his tunic, black pants, knee length worn black leather boots with the bottom of his pant legs stuffed into the tops of his boots, a black leather belt that wrapped around his waist, a quiver of arrows that was strapped to his back, and was carrying a light brown wooden bow in his clenched left hand.

Next there was the member of the Elves' rival race the Dwarves, inhabitant of the 'Lonely Mountain', and a fine drinker of ale, Gimli son of Gloin. He was a short man who by his appearance looked to be in his late forties to early fifties with Caucasian skin, dark blue almost navy eyes, and a long bright red beard that reached down to the middle of his chest. He was wearing a suit of dark copper colored chainmail armor, with dark brown leather boots, light brown leather gloves, a medieval styled helmet, and was carrying a two handed double-bladed battle axe about the same size as him.

Next there were four rather short people that only stood about a foot or so taller than Gimli, their height combined with their hairy feet revealed them as being Hobbits from the Shire, first there was Frodo Baggins. He was of average build and looked to be in his mid to late twenties with Caucasian skin, short curly black hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a green silk tunic over a light blue shirt, dark brown trousers, and a dark gray cloak that reached down to the top of his calves, and a brown leather belt that wrapped around his waist with a light brown leather sheath on his left thigh that held his only weapon the Elven dagger, Sting.

Next there was Frodo's best friend and gardener, Samwise "Sam" Gamgee. He was of average build and looked to be in his mid to late twenties around Frodo's age with Caucasian skin, short curly ginger red hair, and chestnut brown eyes. He was wearing a dark forest green tunic over a white shirt, dark brown trousers, a light green cloak that reached down to the top of his calves, and a dark brown leather belt that wrapped around his waist with a brown leather sheath on his left thigh that held his short sword.

Next there were the cousins Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck and Peregrin "Pippin" Took. They were both of average build and looked to be in their mid to late twenties with Caucasian skin, Merry had short golden curly blonde hair while Pippin had short light brown hair, Merry had light brown eyes while Pippin had dark brown eyes. Merry wore a long dark green cloak over a button down yellow vest with a white collared button down shirt underneath, a black bowtie, and black trousers. Pippin wore an identical long dark green cloak over a black button down vest with a white collared button down shirt underneath, and identical black trousers.

At the front of the group Gandalf began to ponder recent events as a way to pass the time. He and his eight companions had set out from the hidden Elven refuge of Rivendell just under a month ago on their journey. A council of the leaders and representatives of the Free-Peoples had all convened in Rivendell and had tasked the group of nine companions with arguably the most important quest in the entire history of Middle-Earth. He and his companions were heading to the distant land of Mordor, the realm of the ancient Dark Lord and fallen Maiar, Sauron. It was only within the fiery bowels of Mount Doom in the heart of Mordor that the One Ring, Sauron's greatest weapon and one of the most powerful weapons in the entire history of Middle-Earth could be destroyed.

The One Ring was currently in the possession of one of his companions. If Sauron were to reclaim the Ring, the Free-Peoples would be powerless to stand against him. All of Middle-Earth would be plunged into eternal darkness with Sauron's reign lasting until the end of time. Elrond, the Master of Rivendell, had dubbed the companions as the 'Fellowship of the Ring' in recognition of their task.

Gandalf was comforted by the fact that the other eight members of the Fellowship were noble representatives of the Free-Peoples. Aragorn and Boromir were both honorable examples of the Race of Men, as were Legolas and Gimli for the Elves and Dwarves respectively, as were Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin for the Hobbits. However while the other members of the Fellowship had shown great bravery for choosing to become a member of the Fellowship, Gandalf saw that the most important member that would show the greatest bravery of his eight companions, was Frodo.

It was Frodo who was the bearer of the One Ring. Frodo had received the Ring as a 'gift' from his Uncle, Bilbo Baggins who had found it on his travels many decades ago. Both Bilbo and Frodo were unaware of the significance of what they held in their keeping until Gandalf discovered it was indeed the Ring that Sauron sought to claim above all else. **"Even if the rest of my Order has strayed from our original purpose, I shall not."** thought Gandalf **"If only to relieve Frodo of a burden that he and Bilbo should have never had to bear."**

In order to avoid the attention of Saruman, the traitorous White Wizard, the Fellowship had tried to cross the mountain range known as the 'Misty Mountains', which could be seen to the East of them, over the Pass of Caradhas. As the Fellowship climbed its icy heights, it was forced to retreat due to an unnatural blizzard that Saruman had conjured. To continue its journey, the Fellowship was now heading towards another 'pass' that Gandalf had originally hoped they would avoid. Gandalf then remembered Saruman's mental communication to him on Caradhas; taunting him about the dangers he was leading the Fellowship into. What troubled him was that Saruman's taunts were solidly based on fact.

Gandalf's thoughts were interrupted by him noticing a bright white light that flashed for a few moments to the distant South of the Fellowship before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The rest of the Fellowship noticed the flash as well and suddenly stopped at the sight of it. After their shock had subsided, the remaining eight Fellowship members moved themselves slightly forward to stand on either side of Gandalf.

"By Durin's beard, what was that?" Gimli asked out loud to no one in particular among the Fellowship as Gandalf responded to the Dwarf's question, "I am not sure." replied Gandalf in a puzzled tone "It could not have possibly been lightning, as the skies to the South are clear." Boromir then spoke up, "It could have been yet another trick of Saruman's." Boromir thought aloud with a low growl as he also spat the traitorous white wizard's name in disgust.

"Possibly." Gandalf admitted "But, I do not think Saruman would engage in such a blatant display of power." "If he wanted to harm us, he would have directly unleashed it upon us as he did on the mountainside." explained the elderly Grey Wizard. Legolas did not take his eyes off of the Southern horizon and instead squinted his eyes to try to see the source of the light as he spoke in the sometimes prophetic manner that he would usually speak in. "Something has come to Middle-Earth." "Something of great and unknown power, for good or ill I am not sure of." "But, I do sense it approaching us." explained the Elven archer.

Legolas' words cast a pall of creeping dread over a majority of the Fellowship's members. Aragorn then noticed Gimli rolling his eyes out of the corner of his own and it looked as though the Dwarf was about to release yet another insult that would in of itself be added to the many that made up the renowned rivalry between the Elves and Dwarves. However, Gimli was prevented from doing this by an interruption from Frodo.

"Gandalf, look!" "Can you see the rising smoke ahead of us?" asked Frodo as he pointed to the South of their current position. The rest of the Fellowship looked to where Frodo was pointing, and they all noticed the thin trail of white smoke to the Southeast that was closer in the distance to them than where the bright flash of light occurred. Aragorn leaned forward and squinted his eyes in the direction of where the smoke was originating from "Such a trail of smoke that lies ahead of us, is not from a natural blaze." "I would suggest that it is from a campsite." Aragorn commented from his long experience of living off the land. Merry then spoke his own opinion "Maybe they know what happened in the sky, and what that great light was." remarked Merry as behind him Boromir nodded as well.

Inwardly Boromir couldn't help but smile at the innocence within the Hobbit's remark before he himself spoke once again "We must be cautious, Master Brandybuck." "The Free-Peoples are not the only peoples that set up camp in these parts of the land." warned Boromir in a kind but cautious tone as Gandalf nodded his head and hummed his consent on the matter as well. "I agree that the source of that smoke bears an investigation upon it." "But, Boromir raises a good point, that we should be especially cautious." "That smoke, and the camp it comes from lie directly on our destination's path."

Aragorn then spoke catching the attention of his companions "I would recommend that Legolas takes to the front, and acts as our guide." Aragorn suggested to the other members of the Fellowship "The senses that are possessed by the Elves are keener than any on Middle-Earth." After Aragorn had made his suggestion Legolas looked at Gandalf and received a nod from the Grey Wizard that showed he accepted the suggestion to take to the front and lead the Fellowship forward. Out of the corner of his eye Aragorn looked at Gimli who had looked out of the corner of his own in a quiet challenge to see if the Dwarf would make a dispute of his suggestion. Gimli narrowed his eyes at Aragorn, but he then looked away and made no comment as Legolas began leading his eight companions of the Fellowship to the Southeast towards the source of the smoke trail with caution.

* * *

xxx

 **Unknown location, Southeast of the Pass of Caradhas, Eregion, Land of Eriador, Middle-Earth**

The six Rangers continued on their journey towards the East where they could still see the trail of smoke, but no matter how much closer they got to the smoke it seemed to the team of six that they weren't even halfway there. Due to Jason's time in the Army after he retired from being a Ranger he was able to deduce by the Sun's position in the sky, that it was most likely around late morning of 10:00AM.

From behind Jason, Billy was conversing with Tommy, Kimberly, and Kat about when their Morphers would most likely reactivate. While at the rear of the group Zack passed the time by quietly reciting Michael Jackson's **"Billie Jean"** while lightly bobbing his head up and down earning a confused look from his teammates when he accidentally got too loud and saw that they were giving him looks while still walking that could only mean **"Really?"** "What?" asked Zack "It's catchy, and it's a classic."

Tommy then shook his head out of annoyance as he walked up close to Jason on his right side as Jason looked over at his brother in all but blood while Tommy spoke "Hey Jase, how much further do we have to go?" asked Tommy as Jason took no offense from his friend's question. "We're about a minute, if not a minute and a half out from the camp if we keep up the pace." replied Jason as Kimberly let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that's the good news I like to hear." she remarked as Zack let out his own sigh of relief "That's good, because I don't think I could walk for another half hour like we just did." "When we meet these rebels, I'm gonna ask one for a tent to sleep in, and call it a day." commented Zack.

As they were getting closer to the source of the smoke the Rangers began to hear a quiet gaggle of chatter whose words they could not make out. The only thing separating them from the source was a close crop of boulders. The boulders varied in shape and size, the lowest coming up to their ankles with the tallest just brushing Jason, Tommy, and Zack's heads as they were the tallest members of the team. Jason cautiously led his team behind the boulders to keep out of sight, until proven otherwise that they could emerge and inform the unseen campers of their presence. The six Rangers then spied discreetly from among the boulders and drew in a deep breath and suppressed a gasp of shock at what they saw.

About eight or nine yards from them was a large open flat terrain similar to a dry grass plain about eighty feet in diameter. The area was dotted with ugly, tattered tarpaulins made of worn old coarse gray cloth. The source of the smoke was revealed to be a large campfire in the middle of the camp. But what surprised the Rangers was the camp's inhabitants. They were humanoid creatures that didn't seem to be humans, Elves, or Dwarves which ruled out the possibility of them being members of the Resistance, instead these beings had gray, black, or green skins of varying degrees and were sitting around the camp in small individual groups. The creatures' language seemed to be some kind of inane babble and their mouths contained horrendous crooked sharp teeth. The strange creatures looked to be slightly shorter than the average human being, Billy calculated that they were maybe three inches shorter than Kimberly due to her being the shortest member of the team. The creatures also seemed to be wearing an ugly style of Medieval looking iron plated chainmail armor with many also wearing helmets of the same iron plated chainmail material, they were also armed with a variety of weapons consisting of swords, battle axes, spears, clubs, spiked maces, and bows and arrows. To many of the Rangers they wondered if Middle-Earth had its own equivalent of the Middle Ages where these creatures had spawned from.

Jason was the first to speak as he interrupted his teammates' thoughts, "I take back what I said before, this isn't the camp of any members of the Resistance." "And I doubt that the Allfather left out the part of there being other races involved in the Resistance." whispered Jason to his comrades as Billy spoke in his observation "Whatever they are, they don't seem to be a very peaceful or social race." "They're almost like barbarians, look...there's two of them ripping each other apart right now." he then pointed towards the camp as his team witnessed the sight of one creature cleaving the head off another with its battle axe. Kimberly narrowed her eyes and shook her head at the sight "Nobody fighting for peace or freedom, would be heartless enough to kill one of their own in cold blood." "Those things are nothing, but barbaric monsters." she exclaimed in disgust as Kat nodded her head agreeing with Kimberly's remark, Zack then got his team's attention as he spoke up as well "And man, are those things ugly as sin." "They make the Putties look like supermodels, if that's even possible." "What?" asked Zack as his teammates gave him another look, closed their eyes, shook their heads, and let out a silent sigh as they looked back towards the camp.

Tommy then squinted his eyes back towards the campsite as his nose then picked up the smell of what seemed like burnt flesh as he clenched his eyes shut from the burning aroma that caused his eyes to water and sting, Tommy then relaxed his throat and swallowed a massive amount of saliva to prevent himself from vomiting and after a few seconds the nausea passed as he opened his eyes to look back towards the camp and on closer observation he was able to pinpoint the source of that hell filled stench. Around the campfire dozens of the creatures sat down and were eating blackened meat off of long metal skewers, however like Billy's observation the creatures were not very harmonious towards one another as two of the creatures reached out for a skewer that was laid out in a black metal pan in front of them. The two creatures then had what appeared to be a disagreement over who should have the skewer as one of the creatures gave the other one a forceful shove away from the skewer resulting in them having a full on brawl, they were soon joined by about twelve of their comrades forming a ring around them as they cackled at the display before them with a number of them urging the pair to continue their violence as if it were a form of entertainment for them.

"Well." Jason wryly surmised to his team "I think we should be getting out of here, those things don't look like they'll let anybody walk by and not start a fight with them." Kimberly then looked at her husband "Well, how are we gonna get past them?" she asked as Jason then assessed their situation and began formulating a strategy. He guessed that there were about two hundred of the creatures after factoring in the calculations that some might be under the number of tarpaulins in their camp. To both the East and West of the camp, the crop of boulders continued until they thinned out on the sides of a small hill to the camp's North. The creatures were heavily armed, and it was unknown if they had any hidden comrades in reserve, and their Morphers were still temporarily deactivated so at the moment avoidance appeared to be the best option available.

Jason then looked at his team gaining their attention "Alright guys, I think we need to split up." "Tommy, Zack, and I will scout the boulders to the West to find a path around these guys." "Kim, you and Kat do the same along the East." relayed Jason to his teammates as Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, and Zack nodded their heads in an affirmative manner understanding their strategy. However Billy looked on in confusion "What about me Jason, what should I do?" asked the brains of the team as Kat looked at Billy then to Jason "Yeah Jason, what about Billy?" she asked as Jason then responded "Billy, I think it's best that you stay here." "No offense man, but you're not really the best when it comes to military tactics." "I trained Kim in military tactics when I finished my service, but I think it's the best strategy for you to stay where you are." "Also, until our Morphers reactivate, we need to avoid a battle where we're outnumbered." explained Jason as he received a nod from Billy showing that he would help on his part, as Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Kat, and Zack split up into their individual teams to carry out Jason's plan.

Billy anxiously waited for his friends to return from their scouting trip. He did not feel slighted when Jason suggested that he stay behind, as it was true that since both he and Kimberly possessed knowledge of military tactics that their teams would avoid detection rather easily as they carried out their reconnaissance of the area. Billy continued to crouch behind the boulder he was hiding behind and observed the creatures they had found. He noticed that they appeared to be uncomfortable when in direct sunlight, which would explain why the majority of them either kept wearing their helmets or fought amongst themselves to secure a shaded spot under the dozen tarpaulins set up in their camp. He wondered how they would fare against him and his comrades with their Morphers activated if they were to engage in a battle.

Billy then looked down at his Morpher and began fiddling with it to see if he could somehow activate its communicator function to contact his team and ask them where they currently were. However Billy was interrupted from his fiddling with his Morpher when he felt an immediate burst of pain to the right side of his head as he staggered for a few seconds while trying to stand as his skull was ringing like a bell. However Billy's attempt to stand was in vain as he fell to the ground when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his knees, and after falling flat on his chest Billy then pushed his hands against the ground and rolled himself over onto his back. When he rolled onto his back Billy was able to see two of the creatures looking over him, one was green skinned with pointed ears who reminded Billy thanks to his knowledge of science fiction of Jedi Master Yoda from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Billy then noticed that the creature held a heavy looking club in its clenched left hand that Billy easily deduced was the source of the pain he was experiencing, the other creature had blotchy black skin with its eyes peering through the visor attached to its helmet as it pointed a spear towards Billy's face.

The green skinned creature spoke to Billy first. "Well well well, what do we 'ave here?" squealed the creature as it asked its question rhetorically in the worst British cockney accent that Billy had ever heard in his life. "Think yer can spy on us Orcs unnoticed because it's daylight, Man?" **"Orcs?" "I guess we know what the hell these things are called now, and they really don't seem like the friendly type up close."** thought Billy as the black skinned creature spoke next, "If it's Orcs yer wanna see, we'll introduce ya to all the lads." said the black Orc with a tone of sarcastic courtesy in its voice.

It then grabbed Billy's right arm roughly while its companion grabbed his left. Restraining him in this manner, the two Orcs roughly pulled Billy out from the crop of boulders and along the ground into the camp. Billy tried his best not to gag or even vomit after he smelled the pair's odor that reeked worse than any amount of garbage on Earth as they dragged him along the ground through their camp, as the other Orcs sneered at Billy with their sharp teeth as it seemed they were enjoying the pain and discomfort he was in. Billy tried every conceivable method he could think of to distract his mind from the pain in his right knee as it felt broken, however in a few seconds Billy let out a quiet sigh of relief as the pain subsided with Billy deducing that his healing factor had repaired the damage caused.

However Billy was snapped out of his relieved stupor when the two Orcs escorting him halted at a tarpaulin in the Northern part of the camp where they were joined by about ten of their comrades. "Hey boss, look what we 'ave here!" proclaimed the green skinned Orc to the tarpaulin's sole inhabitant as a large Orc with gray skin wearing heavy iron plated armor stood up from the stool it was sitting on as it stomped towards the group that was gathered outside of the tarpaulin. Billy guessed by its look and demeanor that it was the Orcs' commanding officer, and the 'Commander' was a good deal taller than its Orc brethren as it was about as tall as he was and the stench that came from it was three times as worse as the twelve Orcs that he was around.

The Commander then stood in front of its troops as it looked at the green skinned Orc "Where did ya find 'im?" asked the Commander in a gruff tone to its subordinate. To Billy, the Commander's voice was a lot deeper than the British cockney that seemed to be the Orcs' normal accent as the green skinned Orc responded, "He was 'iding behind the rocks to the Souf of the camp." it replied. The Commander then took a step forward to now be only a foot away from Billy's face as he drew a hooked dagger with numerous scratches and notches along its black blade from the leather sheath on its belt. The Commander then pointed the dagger under Billy's jaw "What's yer name, Man?" "Who are ya spyin' for?" asked the Commander as Billy almost vomited in the Commander's face from the stench of his breath, but held on and responded "My name's William Cranston, but my friends call me Billy." "And I'm not spying for anyone." Billy calmly replied as the Commander stood still for a second or two and after appearing to consider Billy's response the Commander spoke up "You 'ave a funny name, Man." remarked the Commander as he moved the dagger from underneath Billy's jaw to his left cheek.

"As for you sayin' yer not spyin'..." continued the Commander as he immediately cut himself off and in a quick motion slashed his dagger across Billy's cheek causing him to scream out in pain as the twelve Orcs looked on with ugly evil smirks of glee as the Commander looked down at Billy "My boys caught you hidin' behind rocks to the Souf, watchin' us!" "Whatever ya were doin', I'm pretty sure yer weren't preparin' us lunch!" shouted the Commander as one of the Orcs standing behind Billy punched him in the back as it added "Maybe, he could _be_ our lunch." as a number of the Orcs spoke "yeah" in agreement. However they were immediately silenced by a single glare from the Commander "All ya maggots hold yer tongues, before I eat 'em fer my lunch!" shouted the Commander in a threatening tone, Billy then took his chance to analyze the situation he was in while the Commander berated his troops and Billy could feel blood streaming down his cheek from the large gash he had in it while he wondered where his friends could be.

Surely his teammates would have heard all of the commotion in the camp resulting from his capture? Were they coordinating an attack and waiting for the right moment to do it? If they were, Billy figured it was best to buy them as much time as he could as he looked up at the Commander drawing its gaze from the Orcs, "Look." Billy said to the Commander, "I don't even know where I am, can you tell me where on Middle-Earth am...?" he didn't get to finish as the Commander cut off the rest of his sentence with a powerful second slash to his right cheek with its bloody black dagger as Billy restrained another scream as blood streamed from his right cheek as well as his left.

"Speak when spoken to worm!" barked the Commander at Billy as the Orcs looked on in glee once again with their ugly smirks as the Commander gave one as well at seeing Billy in pain. However the Orcs' grins soon died down and faded all together as their jaws dropped and their eyes widened in absolute shock, the two cuts on Billy's cheeks began fading away as after a few seconds the wounds disappeared entirely leaving no trace that they were even there in the first place leaving the Orcs' looking dumbfounded at the most unusual occurrence that they had ever seen. However the Commander then immediately shook off his apparent shock and let out an evil chuckle "Ha, is that little healin' magic trick of yers s'pposed ta scare us?" "Let's see how well ya heal, when I cut out yer eye!" "Pry 'is eye open!" ordered the Commander as before the Orcs could accomplish their task there was a strong gust of wind that slammed into the group from the left that catapulted the Commander and its men into three large boulders, and while the twelve Orcs suffered minor bruises their Commander had suffered a greater injury as his body was slumped against the boulder with his skull cracked open.

The other Orcs around the camp noticed the strange disturbance and looked at what appeared to be a red blur that stopped revealing itself to be a man with a red jacket who had with him in tow the prisoner that had been dragged into the camp Jason having used the super speed of Connor McKnight former Red Dino Ranger, but two Men still posed no threat to them. However the Orcs' attention was caught by a loud high pitched shriek as the force behind it threw a couple of the Orcs a few feet away as a woman wearing a yellow jacket slid on her heels to a stop next to her comrades Kat having used the Audiokinetic "Ptera scream" of Kira Ford-McKnight former Yellow Dino Ranger, two Men and a woman still posed no threat to the Orcs in the camp. However for the second time the Orcs were proven wrong as their eyes almost popped out of their skulls as three more individuals two men, and one woman seemingly appeared out of thin air wearing a green, black, and pink jacket respectively with Tommy using the camouflage power of his former teammate Trent Mercer former White Dino Ranger, Zack using Tommy's invisibility power from when he was formerly the Black Dino Ranger, and Kimberly using the invisibility power of Rose Ortiz former Pink Overdrive Ranger.

"You okay Billy?" asked Jason as he pat his friend on the back earning a nod from the brains of the team, "Yeah, I'm fine." "But how did you guys know I was in trouble?" asked Billy as Kat raised her Morpher "You were right about our Morphers being temporarily deactivated, and them needing time to reboot." she replied as Tommy interjected into the conversation "Kat's right, as soon as our Morphers reactivated we heard you were in trouble over our communicators." "And we came back here as fast as we could to help you." remarked Tommy. "Yeah, and if that didn't help." "We could hear you scream from a mile away, nice set of vocal cords there man." quipped Zack in a playful manner to his comrade, "Now...,we gotta take these ugly bastards down."

The Orcs looked at these strange Men and women who possessed powers the likes of which they had never seen before as the green skinned Orc that had first struck Billy glared at the six Rangers "Oi, ya funny lookin' wizards think ya can scare us with yer little magic tricks?!" "Well, it ain't workin'!" shouted the new Commander as Kimberly looked at Jason "What should we do babe?" she asked her husband as Jason looked to Kimberly and Tommy on his right, then to Kat, Billy, and Zack on his left before looking back at the dozens of Orcs surrounding them with their weapons drawn as he let a smirk cross his lips. "These things think we're wizards, and if magic exists here on Middle-Earth." "Then let's show them some of our magic." remarked Jason in a confident tone.

Jason's teammates then gave their own confident smirks as the six Rangers raised their Morphers to their mouths, **"Mystic Morphers!"** shouted Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Kat in unison, **"Solar Cell Morpher!"** shouted Tommy as their Morphers shone in a golden light and separated from Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Kat's left wrists landing in their right hands revealing their five matching Mystic Morphers that resembled golden cellphone-like devices while Tommy's Morpher shone in the same golden light and separated into two smaller golden lights with one landing in his right hand and the other landing in his left one. The lights died down to reveal that Tommy was holding his Solar Cell Morpher in his right hand that resembled a train conductor ticket puncher-like device that was primarily dark navy blue almost violet in color with some small golden sections on it and a golden handle located on the underside of the Morpher, and in his left hand Tommy was holding what looked to be a blue playing card with some inscriptions of an unknown language on the back.

"Alright, let's do it!" shouted Jason to his comrades as he, Zack, Kimberly, Kat, and Billy flipped open their Morphers, they then angled their arms as they pointed the tops of their Morphers towards the ground and angled the undersides of their right wrists forward, the five then pressed a hidden button on the right sides of their Morphers with their right thumbs as the top screen of the Morphers shifted upward with a dark red point revealing itself at the top, the five then typed on the keypads of their Morphers that were the colors of red, pink, yellow, blue, and green respectively, the five then typed in the numbers 1-2-3 as they then raised their left arms in an almost pumping gesture with their left hands clenched into fists as they then placed the backs of their Morphers against their left wrists in a horizontal pattern as they angled the keypads of their Morphers and the undersides of their right wrists in the direction of the Orcs, **"Magical source!"** began the five as they pulled back their Morphers at about their waistlines angling them upwards **"Mystic Force!"** finished the five as they thrust their Morphers upward aiming them at the sky. Tommy followed suit as he held his index finger in the large hole of the handle on the underside of his Morpher while his middle, ring, and pinkie fingers held onto the curved section of the handle, he was now holding the playing card from before in between his left hand's index and middle fingers with the former in its normal position while the latter pointed itself slightly behind the former. **(A/N the way that Tommy is holding the card is similar to how Yugi and other characters from Yu-Gi-Oh hold their cards when they're dueling on the show.) "Solar Cell Morpher!"** called out Tommy as he pressed a button on the left side of his Morpher adjacent to his middle finger with his thumb, **"Magical source!"** began Tommy as he thrust the playing card out in front of himself pointing it towards the Orcs, **"Mystic Force!"** finished Tommy as he swung his left arm towards the front of his Morpher and inserted the top of the card into the ticket puncher part as Tommy pulled the handle upwards as the Morpher punched a hole in the card like a ticket as Tommy pulled the card out and pointed it towards the Orcs as he did before.

Immediately there was a bright flash of blinding multicolored light being shades of red, pink, yellow, blue, green, and gold that was so bright it forced all of the Orcs present to hiss in disgust as they squeezed their eyes shut barely able to face the onslaught for even a second. When the flash died down and the Orcs got the spots out of their eyes they couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw. Standing in front of them in place of the intruders stood six brightly colored individuals as five of them had identical suits albeit of different colors which were red, pink, yellow, blue, and green. They were primarily their respective colors with the red, yellow, and green ones obviously being male due to their builds as they had two black lines on the front of their legs starting at about below their kneecaps and traveling up the front of their legs, then to their hips and waists, then to their ribs, chests, and the lower portions of their shoulders before meeting with one another beneath the collars of the individuals forming a strangely stylized letter **"M"** looking symbol, while the pink and blue ones were obviously female due to their builds and were only different in comparison to their male counterparts due to the fact that they had small miniskirts incorporated into their suits with them reaching down to around the middle of their thighs, while the portions of their legs were white and reached down from the middle of their thighs to just below their kneecaps, they also had the same black stylized **"M"** shaped symbols on their suits beneath their collars except the black lines began at the bottom of their skirts instead of below their kneecaps like their male counterparts, the five wore matching dark golden belts that wrapped around their waists, matching red, pink, yellow, blue, and green gloves and boots that extended up to the middle of their forearms and below their kneecaps with black bands that wrapped around the tops of them respectively, the five also wore matching red, pink, yellow, blue, and green helmets respectively that covered their entire heads with black tinted visors of where their eyes would be, with each of their visors being in a different shape compared to the others with the red one having what appeared to be a phoenix, the pink one having what appeared to be a butterfly or more specifically a pixie sprite, the yellow one having what appeared to be a garuda, the blue one having what appeared to be a mermaid tail, and the green one having what appeared to be a minotaur, and finally the five wore matching red, pink, yellow, blue, and green capes respectively that hung down to their waists from the collars of their suits with a light golden circle located in the center on the back with their phoenix, pixie sprite, garuda, mermaid tail, and minotaur symbols respectively within the circles.

However the sixth individual was completely different in appearance as he was obviously male due to his build as he wore a full suit of what looked to be golden knight armor over a dark navy blue almost violet colored bodysuit as he had pieces of armor on his chest, arms, and thighs with matching golden armored gloves and boots that extended up to just below his elbows and up to his kneecaps respectively, a bright golden belt that wrapped around his waist with a circular belt buckle positioned on the front, a bright golden pauldron shaped piece of armor that covered the top parts of his shoulders and the top of his chest respectively, a black cape that hung down to the top of his ankles from the collar of his suit and was bright red on the inside with a wide horizontal black stripe along the bottom, and a matching bright golden helmet with a small portion of dark navy blue almost violet on top that covered his entire head with a tinted black visor where his eyes would be and it was in the shape of the same stylized **"M"** symbol that was on his comrades' suits, and he had what appeared to be a matching golden Arabian pin that would be on a genie's turban attached to the front of his helmet where his forehead would be.

The Orcs only just got over their shock as the red individual spoke first "You just made the greatest mistake ever messing with us wizards!" "Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" shouted Jason as he seemed to be surrounded by a large blazing plume of red flames, "Now you're gonna see what happens when somebody messes with one of our own!" remarked Kimberly "Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" immediately a large gust of pink wind surrounded her as Billy spoke next "I'm gonna see to it that you coldblooded animals never harm an innocent person from now on!" roared Billy, "Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" as soon as he finished Billy then appeared to be covered head-to-toe in crackling yellow static electricity. "You're a horrible embarrassment to Middle-Earth, and you make the world a terrible place with your cruelty to others!" called out Kat with just as much anger in her voice as her comrades, "Fluent as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Kat then appeared to have a huge torrent of water erupt up from the ground behind her as Zack followed closely behind, "Now we're gonna see how tough you guys think you are, when we kick your asses all the way to Hell!" explained Zack to the Orcs "Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" Zack then appeared to have thorned vines sprouting up from the ground next to his boots that towered over his head, "We didn't want things to come to this, but you forced our hand so now we have to fight you!" announced Tommy "Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!" then immediately Tommy's already bright golden armored suit flashed with a bright light of such magnitude that it was as bright as the Sun forcing the Orcs to raise their arms in front of their faces to filter out the light.

The six Rangers then adopted fighting stances "Power Rangers, Mystic Force!" announced the Rangers in unison as the new Orc Commander looked back at its men "What are ya men, cowardly worms?" "Kill 'em wizards, and we'll eats like a King tonight!" ordered the Commander as its fellow Orc brethren nodded their heads and they charged at the team of six. Jason then quickly looked to his right and left at his team before looking forward at the mass horde of Orcs heading towards them "Alright guys, let's show these creeps what happens when they mess with the Power Rangers!" exclaimed Jason as he received nods from his team and they charged forward to meet the Orcs up close and personal.

When the two groups clashed all hell seemed to have broken loose as Zack blocked a jab from an unarmed Orc with his arm allowing Zack to get a close up look at the Orc's face, "Whoa man, I guess I was right!" "You guys are way uglier than the Putties up close!" quipped Zack as he shoved the Orc backwards knocking it off balance as he performed a flying roundhouse kick that slammed into the Orc's armored chest catapulting it into a group of three other Orcs as they all slammed into a large boulder, "Stee-rike!" announced Zack as he pumped his right fist at his accomplishment but he was interrupted from his triumphant pose as he saw seven Orcs running towards him with their weapons ready for battle as Zack cracked his knuckles "No need to crowd boys, I've got enough ass whooping for everybody!" quipped the Green Mystic Ranger as he ran forward to engage the Orcs.

* * *

xxx

Kimberly then performed several back flips thanks to her years of gymnastics training as she put some distance between herself and her enemies so she could formulate a plan, "Alright you ugly gremlins, let's put your troublemaking to an end!" remarked Kimberly as she ran towards her foes and performed a low leg sweep knocking out two Orcs' legs from underneath them as she grabbed one of their heads and jerked it to the left breaking its neck with a loud snap, Kimberly then noticed that the other Orc had gotten up and raised its axe ready to slice her in two. However it would never get the chance to as an arrow made of crackling yellow static electricity embedded itself into the Orc's skull causing the Orc to spit out black almost tar-like rancid blood all over Kimberly's suit as its now lifeless body fell to the ground, "Eww gross, this is disgusting!" shouted Kimberly as she looked at the state her suit was in then up at who her savior was revealing it to be Billy with what appeared to be a mostly black crossbow mounted on his right forearm with a small trace of yellow identifying the weapon as Billy's Magi Staff in crossbow mode.

Kimberly then shook off her disgust and looked at Billy, "Thanks Billy, it might have been disgusting and I could have handled it myself, but thanks." thanked Kimberly as Billy gave her a nod "No problem Kim, friends look out for one another." remarked Billy as Kimberly stood up from her crouched position "Magi Staff, Wand Mode!" called out Kimberly as in a flash of pink light her Magi Staff appeared in her clenched right hand in its wand mode as it was mostly black on the shaft with the stylized **"M"** shaped symbol at the top in a light gold color with a miniature pink pixie sprite symbol on top of it. "Now let's show these Orcs some real magic." remarked Kimberly as she looked at Billy and received a nod from her comrade "Gotcha, right behind ya!" responded Billy as the two ran back into battle with Kimberly conjuring up a large gust of pink wind knocking five Orcs off balance as Billy shot five arrows of crackling yellow electricity at the five creatures piercing two in the heart, one in the eye, and the remaining two in the center of their chests.

* * *

xxx

Meanwhile Kat and Tommy were engaging a horde of at least twelve Orcs as the two stood back-to-back with one another, "Alright Tommy, do you have any bright ideas?" asked Kat as Tommy nodded his head "Yeah, I got one." "But I'm gonna need you to summon your Magi Staff, and to trust me." explained Tommy receiving an affirmative nod from his wife. "Alright, Magi Staff Wand Mode!" called out Kat as in a flash of blue light her Magi Staff appeared in her clenched right hand in its wand mode as it looked nearly identical to Kimberly's except hers had a miniature blue mermaid tail symbol on top of it. "Alright Tommy, I'm ready." responded Kat giving a nod as Tommy returned it with one of his own, "Alright, let's do this!" exclaimed Tommy as he and Kat turned around to face one another as Tommy dropped onto his right knee and held his hands low and open as Kat placed her left boot into Tommy's hands as he lifted her into the air causing her to perform a massive back flip in midair as Kat conjured up a massive torrent of water from her Magi Staff sweeping through the Orcs swamping them and knocking them over as Tommy spoke "Alright Kat, now it's time for me to show them their lives flashing by." "Laser Lamp!" called out Tommy as in a flash of bright golden light his primary weapon for the Solaris Knight's powers appeared in his right hand as it resembled a genie's lamp and was mostly bright gold in color with some sections of dark navy blue almost violet on it as well and Tommy held it by the handle on the back with his index, middle, ring, and pinkie fingers inserted into the handle and his thumb resting on the top of the handle.

"Alright, let's blind them with some light!" shouted Tommy as the Laser Lamp shone with a golden light and the handle in the back lowered itself from a horizontal position into a vertical one and from the small spout in the front where a genie would normally appear appeared a silver nozzle that would be seen on a blaster as Tommy pointed his weapon towards the Orcs as they were starting to get back up, "Laser Lamp, locked on target!" "Armed and ready!" announced Tommy as the nozzle at the front of the Laser Lamp seemed to be overflowing with bright golden light and energy, "Fire!" ordered Tommy as his thumb pressed the firing trigger and his weapon unleashed a bright volley of golden light and energy that shot towards the now standing Orcs like a rocket as the lead Orc muttered the last words it would ever say "Aw buggers." as the blast engulfed the Orcs and a large explosive blast followed it as the Orcs that were hit had been erased from existence, "Lights out." quipped Tommy as Kat landed on the ground sticking her landing as the two shared a brief nod and went back to work.

* * *

xxx

In the middle of the camp Jason was engaging with the new Commander of the camp as he threw out a tornado kick followed by a flurry of chops, punches, and jabs knocking the Commander back as he looked at Jason "Is that all ya got Man, yer a fool ta fight me wifout a sword." sneered the Commander as Jason held his ground against the Orc. "I'm not a fool, I just fight the way I like." "But, if you want a sword fight, then you're gonna get one!" responded Jason, "Magi Staff, Sword Mode!" there was a small flash of red light as Jason's Magi Staff appeared in his clenched right hand in its sword mode as he held it aloft above his head and it looked like an average sword with a long black shaft and a sharp bladed tip that was pure silver in color and in the middle of the sword's base was the same stylized **"M"** shaped symbol in a bright golden color although it was upside down now resembling the letter **"W"** instead of an **"M"** Jason then saw the look on the Commander's face was a look of both shock and awe but the Orc shook its head "Big deal, ya might 'ave a fancy sword." "But let's see if ya know 'ow ta use it!" shouted the Commander as it charged forward as Jason did the same and the two brought their swords together as the clanging of metal sounded again and again and again.

Jason was able to see that his opponent was adept in sword fighting but only slightly as he had partaken in sword fight training during his time in the Army and he could tell that the Orc's technique and stature were sloppy and unfocused as he kept in pace with his sword strikes and stayed calm in his train of thought not allowing anything to disrupt or distract him as he attained an almost nirvana-like state of composure and thought. Jason knew this sword fight with the Commander wouldn't last long as he could hear the Orc begin to start panting rather heavily showing that it was getting tired as its stamina was diminishing and fatigue began wearing in, Jason then saw his opponent's movements getting even more sluggish "Why ain't'cha attackin', Man?" "Why?!" shouted the Orc as best as it could "It's called the rope a dope technique, we use that term where I come from." "Dodge your opponent, let them tire themselves out, and go in for the kill!" responded Jason as he sliced his sword through the Commander's like a hot knife through butter as the two pieces of the Orc's sword fell clattering to the ground, "Now it's time to end this." began Jason as he angled his sword towards the ground and ran the index and middle fingers of his left hand across the blade of the sword from where the symbol was located to the tip as the blade looked to have been surrounded by bright burning red hot flames as Jason adopted a striking pose with both of his hands holding his sword poised and ready to strike "MAGI STAFF SWORD MODE, FULL POWER!" "FINAL BLAZING STRIKE!" announced Jason as he shouted at the top of his lungs and slashed his sword down in a left angle diagonal slash and a massive explosion similar to that of a supernova followed and seemed large enough to be seen for miles as a loud sonic boom-like bang erupted as well.

* * *

xxx

 **About one hundred yards North of the Orc camp, Southeast of the Pass of Caradhas, Eregion, Land of Eriador, Middle-Earth**

The Fellowship had picked up its pace as they drew closer to the source of the smoke, however the nine especially Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were almost scared to death as they saw a massive explosion of bright golden light that let out a massive bang then the Fellowship witnessed a second even larger fiery explosion that followed the first and peaked high up to the horizon with an even louder bang following it as Legolas sensed something with his heightened Elven instincts as he looked back at his companions, "I sense that blood it seems is being spilled." "And that it most likely seems battle is joined." explained the Elven archer and at this remark Gandalf and Aragorn shared a silent look at one another with the same concern present on both of their faces. They had hoped that the Fellowship could avoid conflict this side of the Misty Mountains. While it had a number of skilled warriors, the Fellowship's success depended greatly on remaining unnoticed in their travels.

It seemed that the source of the smoke was only just beyond a low rising hill to the front of them, and from beyond the hill came the screams, cries, and noises that the non-Hobbits in the Fellowship recognized instantly and the sounds confirmed the assumptions that many of them were guessing what was happening. "I am right, a battle is most definitely joined!" Legolas quietly exclaimed before running quickly and silently in front of the group to the top crest of the hill as Aragorn looked at his comrades "Wait here and remain quiet." he calmly commanded the rest of the Fellowship as he received nods from his companions and chased after his Elven friend running about as quickly and as quietly as he could as he ran about one hundred yards towards Legolas who was already kneeling on his left knee in a prone position, making himself inconspicuous as he peered over the crest of the hill. Aragorn moved as quietly as he could next to Legolas as he kneeled himself on his left knee as well, copying his friend's position as both the Man and Elven archer were taken aback by what they saw before them causing them to look on in pure shock.

The source of the smoke was easily revealed to be a campfire as Aragorn had easily deduced. However as if to underline Boromir's earlier warning to Merry, the camp was identified as an Orc camp. But the camp was littered with the corpses of many of its inhabitants of which Aragorn quickly estimated to be more than one hundred **(A/N one hundred forty actually, but hey...who's counting?)** and had appeared to have been crushed, stabbed, decapitated, burned, or electrocuted. While the surviving Orcs - of which Aragorn again had estimated to be about sixty - had surrounded a group of six people dressed unlike any he had ever seen on Middle-Earth.

All six of them wore capes and all were dressed in full suits of different colors, red, pink, yellow, blue, green, and gold respectively. The red, yellow, green, and gold ones looked to be males due to their builds while the pink and blue ones were female. They fought using strange fighting styles and used weapons against the Orcs as the red one slashed his sword that was surrounded by red blazing flames, the pink one waved what appeared to be a wand conjuring up a powerful pink gust of wind sending the Orcs flying in all directions, the green one was using what appeared to be an axe with an oddly shaped blade that was split into two blades that both pointed upwards in a shape somewhat resembling a bull's head and horns summoning large thorned vines up from the ground as they began swatting Orcs aside as if they were flies, the blue one was waving an identical wand to her pink comrade however it instead unleashed a massive torrent of water that swept aside her enemies, the yellow one had a crossbow mounted on his right wrist that he was using to fire yellow arrows of electrical energy at the Orcs felling the creatures with little difficulty, and the gold one who appeared to be dressed in shining knight armor was using a strange weapon of choice that seemed to resemble a teapot of sorts as he was firing golden blasts of energy from it similar to his yellow clad comrade.

Aragorn and Legolas were awestruck by the sight as the six were not only faring well and holding their own but were almost demolishing the Orcs, as Aragorn and Legolas only had their shock increase as they noticed that there were no bodies of other men or women around the camp. Aragorn looked at Legolas out of the corner of his eye seeing that his friend was also in as deep a thought as he was leading Aragorn to guess that both he and Legolas were thinking of the same question and wondering if the six had attacked the camp themselves. To have taken down about three quarters of the Orcs by themselves clearly indicated they were warriors of enormous skill or mad, or both.

"Keep watch here, I'll tell the others." Aragorn whispered to Legolas as he received a nod from his Elven friend, stood up from his kneeling position, and ran back the way he came as quickly and as quietly as possible.

* * *

xxx

The remaining seven members of the Fellowship had witnessed Aragorn and Legolas in observation on the crest of the hill and they all had moved forward when they saw Aragorn running back towards them. Although the sounds of battle swirled, Aragorn did not want to risk drawing the battle participants' attention towards the Fellowship by raising his voice. "It's an Orc camp from where the smoke billows from and where the battle is fought." Aragorn plainly said as he reached his comrades, "They do battle with six strangely garbed warriors, four of them Men, two of them Maidens." "They appear to be holding their own, however they are still vastly outnumbered, and it is unknown if any of them are tired from fighting." explained Aragorn. "I believe we should offer them aid, it is the noblest thing we can do as fellow warriors."

Boromir was the first to voice his opinion on the matter, "If Men and Maiden warriors are doing battle with Orcs." began Boromir stating in a firm tone before unsheathing his sword with his right hand and taking his shield off of his back with his left "As a fellow warrior I shall aid them, strangely garbed or not." "And even if they possess the upper hand of battle, I've longed for a good fight." finished Boromir in a proud humble tone befitting of a strong and courageous warrior as he began running after Aragorn back towards the crest of the hill.

Gimli appeared to follow Boromir as he held his two handed double-bladed battle axe as if ready for battle. The pair momentarily halted with Boromir only getting to a quarter of the way towards the hill and Gimli not even getting five feet away from his starting point as Gandalf sharply commanded them, "Wait!" Gandalf then looked to the four Hobbits of the group as he had seen the look of worry on their faces as soon as Aragorn had said the word "Orc". "Good Shire-folk." Gandalf addressed them almost apologetically, "I had hoped to have avoided battle this early in our journey, but it would appear our aid is needed." "And even if these warriors are as formidable as Aragorn says they are, we could not simply ignore or abandon them." "To do so would be dishonorable and unjust on our part."

After they had taken in Gandalf's words, it was Sam who spoke first for the group of the four Halflings. "Mister Gandalf." Sam customarily addressed him in a respectful manner, "We're on a quest to save the world of Middle-Earth, and if the world needs saving here." "Then we're willing to do our part to help these six warriors, since it's the right thing to do." Sam then drew his short sword unsheathing it from the sheath on his belt as his fellow Hobbits followed his example. Bill, their pack pony seemed to snort his consent as well and Frodo noticed the blade on his sword Sting glow light blue, just like his uncle said it would when Orcs were close. Boromir, Gandalf, and Gimli couldn't help but smile at the courage and spirit displayed by the Hobbits.

"Well spoken, Master Samwise." Gandalf replied nodding his head in approval. But all levity left his voice as he quickly issued a warning, "However until I say, stay behind this hill." The four Hobbits nodded in understanding as the Grey Wizard addressed Boromir and Gimli, "Come my friends." Gandalf said to them as he turned to climb the hill "Let us offer aid to these mighty warriors."

* * *

xxx

 **Orc camp, Southeast of the Pass of Caradhas, Eregion, Land of Eriador, Middle-Earth**

Back in the Orc camp Jason decapitated an Orc that charged at him attempting to shish kabob him with its spear as he mentally took stock of the battle. The good news was that the Rangers were all now within close proximity allowing the six to fight as a single unit, and when the team was at its best. Jason quickly took a look at his comrades as they were fighting against the Orcs defeating one after another showing no signs of tiring as the team of six were hitting the Orcs with everything their Mystic Force Ranger weapons had.

Jason and Tommy then got into a back-to-back position ready to engage two Orcs at the same time, however before the two brother Rangers in all but blood could eliminate their targets they saw the two Orcs roll their eyes back as they coughed up black blood before tumbling lifelessly to the ground. The cause for both of the Orcs' demise were two arrows both with a yellow fletching sticking at the back of the head of the first while the other was embedded in the forehead of the second Orc. With Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Kat they witnessed five more Orcs fall in quick succession by five arrows of the same type as well with one of the Orcs being unlucky enough to have been killed by an arrow entering its throat sideways. The Rangers and Orcs halted their combat as they looked at the summit of the hill looking for the source of the arrows.

The Rangers then saw three men in what could only be described as Medieval styled clothing. Two of them were armed with bows and both had about shoulder length hair while one had black hair and a small matching goatee while the other one had light almost platinum blonde hair and a clean shave. Standing between the two archers, the third man had a long gray beard and held a wooden staff in his clenched left hand.

"Uh guys, why is that old man wearing grey robes and a pointy hat?" asked Kimberly to her teammates as the Rangers used the quick distraction from the men's arrival to regroup closer together, "Yeah, what's he supposed to be, some kind of magician?" asked Zack aloud with a quip in his question. "And who the hell are those two guys he's with, Robin Hood and Little John?" "All we're missing now are the Merry Men." However Zack's first question was answered when the old man firmly tapped the ground with his staff. A light shone from the top of his staff that was almost as bright as Tommy's suit when he announced himself as the Solaris Knight, as the light was like sunlight reflecting off of a mirror. None of the Rangers found the light uncomfortable in the slightest due to the tinted visors of their helmets filtering out the bright light, however the Orcs were another matter. For the third time that day the Orcs were blinded by the light as all of them either turned their backs or dropped their weapons as they raised their arms to cover their eyes as they hissed at their discomfort from the light.

The Rangers didn't hesitate to make the most of the distraction that had presented itself. Jason slashed with his sword through the Orcs nearby as the flame covered sword not only slashed through the Orc's armor with no difficulty due to the enchanted Uru metal it was constructed from but it also seared through due to the intense temperature the flames were at, Kimberly continued conjuring up pink gusts of wind knocking the Orcs off balance as she also helped to strengthen the flames from Jason's sword as the flames erupted into a full blown inferno wiping out eleven Orcs in a single blast, Zack used his axe as he bisected three Orcs in half as he summoned forth multiple large thorned vines that entrapped several Orcs "Alright, hit 'em with everything your weapons have got!" shouted Zack, Kat then waved her wand as it fired out the biggest torrent of water that Middle-Earth had ever seen as of yet at the Orcs like a flash flood sweeping through their ranks swallowing up at least ten "They're soaked to the bone, now it's time for you guys to show them the light!" remarked Kat with a nod, Tommy and Billy then aimed their weapons and fired blasts of golden energy and yellow electricity from their Laser Lamp and crossbow respectively as the soaking wet Orcs were struck by the powerful attacks as they felt the energy painfully coursing through their bodies at a rapid pace "Ah!" they all screamed as their heads began throbbing and they exploded.

The Rangers then noticed out of the corner of their eyes that the light from the staff began receding as four men now charged down the hill, announcing their arrival with a strong battle cry. The team of six then noticed that two of the men were the archers, although the black haired one was now wielding a two handed sword. One of the new men was about the same height as the dark haired one, although his hair and goatee were of a fairer color and he wielded a broadsword and a round shield. Then came the final man who the Rangers saw was only about four feet tall easily identifying him as a Dwarf as the team remembered Odin's words that some creatures and beings on Middle-Earth looked nearly identical to the ones from across the Nine Realms, as they saw the Dwarven man cut down three Orcs in rapid succession with his two handed double-bladed battle axe that was about the same size as him showing that his small stature did not diminish his ability as a warrior allowing him to fight like the Dwarves of Nidavellir.

"Okay, now there's the Merry Men." remarked Zack as he and his comrades were taking down a few Orcs that were in close proximity to them as they noticed the old man seemed to be following just behind the other four men at a speed that belied his age. The old man was now wielding a sword in his right hand as he approached the battle. Zack let out a whistle as he spoke "Whoa, ol' Uncle Joe is moving pretty good for his age." "And he's not moving kinda slow!" quipped Zack as an Orc covering both of its eyes with its arm bumped into the Green Mystic Ranger. Jason then slashed through the Orc's armor causing it to fall on the ground lifeless, "Alright Zack, put the quips and puns on hold for now." "And let's get this done." ordered Jason berating Zack for losing focus earning an affirmative nod from his teammate, introductions could wait. For now, Jason was just glad he and his team could finish the battle more quickly with the odds in their favor.

* * *

xxx

Boromir cut down another Orc that stood in front of him. He admitted to himself that Gandalf was right to have restrained him from entering the battle immediately. After Legolas and Aragorn had got the Orcs' attention with their arrows, Gandalf's 'magic' proved to be a great aid. However Gandalf had warned the Fellowship that the blindness his spell caused the Orcs would quickly dissipate. With that warning in their minds, Boromir and his fellow warriors had to kill as many Orcs as possible while they had the advantage, despite the fact there were only twenty nine Orcs remaining but it only took one slash from an Orc's sword to separate the living from the dead.

Boromir then took a second to note that the other members of the Fellowship who joined him in this battle were doing just that with their various weapons. And seeing that the number of Orcs was decreasing to a small amount and that none were in his immediate vicinity, Boromir quickly assessed the Men and Maiden warriors they had aided. The six showed clean flowing movements that left little doubt to Boromir that they were well trained in and possessed knowledge of the fighting arts and were no doubt soldiers of some kind as the red and gold ones seemed to be the most gifted, next the pink and blue ones showed great gymnastic and acrobatics prowess with the blue one being only slightly inferior to her pink comrade, the green one seemed well versed in fighting with what appeared to be dancing as the green warrior weaved through the strikes from an Orc with relative ease, and the yellow one while he seemed slightly inferior to his comrades Boromir could guess by his quick calculating and maneuvering skills that he had a rather impressive intellect and was able to fight on par with some of the members of Gondor's Tower Guards. But not only were their fighting styles impressive, but so were their movements and weapons as the six moved at a speed and stamina that even the finest Elven warriors on Middle-Earth would be hard pressed to try and match, and the six fought with their weapons as if they had trained with them for their entire lives up to this point and were able to unleash their full potentials.

However a shout from Gimli brought not only Boromir back from his thoughts, but also got the attention of the Rangers, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas. "They're getting away!" warned Gimli as the seven remaining Orcs had regained their sight as Gandalf had predicted. Seeing that they were the only ones left and given the skill of the enemies they faced, they decided that this battle was no longer worth fighting. They then turned towards the West and began fleeing towards the crop of boulders in that direction. Both Jason and Legolas coincidentally knew that if even one Orc got away then it would report the location of the two groups to its kind and attack with a larger force of Orcs. Legolas then strung three of his arrows and took aim as Jason looked at Billy, "Billy you've gotta take 'em out, don't let them get away!" exclaimed Jason as Billy nodded his head. "Gotcha." he remarked as he aimed his crossbow then both Billy and Legolas fired their respective weapons as Legolas hit three of the Orcs, one in the back and two in the back of the head while Billy hit the four remaining Orcs all in the back of the head felling the creatures.

Seeing their work finished Billy and Legolas turned to look at one another with the former turning to the right and the latter turning to the left, Legolas gave a small smile although it most likely seemed like a smirk and a small nod to go with it, due to his face being covered by his helmet Billy could only give a small nod in return guessing that the courteous manner of acknowledgement was given to him due to his impressive archery skills Billy couldn't help but smirk since it turns out the archery classes he had taken at summer camp had not been a waste of time. It was then that he noticed Legolas's pointed ears that he realized that the man was an Elf and Billy remembered that the Elves of Alfheim had extraordinary accuracy and were the finest marksmen in all the Nine Realms. Billy was beside himself with shock, he had just matched an Elf from Middle-Earth in accuracy and marksmanship and to be able to match a member of a race of Elves on par with the ones of Alfheim was most shocking indeed, however Billy shook off his shock as he deduced that his Morphing powers were responsible as Billy walked over back towards his team as Legolas walked back over towards his companions.

The six Rangers stood together with Jason in the middle with Kimberly and Billy on his left, and Tommy, Kat, and Zack standing on his right respectively as Jason took it upon himself to address the Rangers' allies at the moment. "Thank you for your help." said Jason as he and his team gave thankful nods from behind their helmets as Gandalf gave a kind smile and a nod to go with it, "We are grateful that we were in a position to offer you assistance, my lords and ladies." Gandalf responded as Aragorn and Boromir stood on his right and Legolas and Gimli on his left respectively.

The six Rangers then broke the silence as Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Kat, and Billy called out "Magi Staffs, power down!" as Tommy followed as well "Laser Lamp, power down!" then in six small flashes of multicolored light being shades of red, pink, yellow, blue, green, and gold respectively their weapons vanished from existence as Tommy got Gandalf and his companions' attention. "Excuse me, but what type of creatures are these?" asked Tommy as before Gandalf could reply Tommy and his comrades were surprised by who answered, "One of them who captured me said they were called, 'Orcs'." revealed Billy. **"At least five of them are warriors, how can the golden one not know what Orcs are?"** thought Boromir before Gandalf spoke up.

"Before we discuss what Orcs are, perhaps introductions are in order?" the Grey Wizard suggested politely as he began by introducing himself, "I am the Wizard known as Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf then gestured to each of the men with him in the order they were standing in respectively. "To my right are Aragorn, son of Arathorn; and Boromir, son of Denethor." "And to my left are Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm Mirkwood; and Gimli son of Gloin." each of the four nodded their heads in a respective manner, "And if I may introduce the rest of the members of our Fellowship."

Gandalf then looked over his right shoulder towards the hill, "It's alright Frodo, you and your friends can come down now!" he shouted as a few seconds later the Rangers then heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind Gandalf and his companions. Hearing the noise, Gandalf then stepped aside to introduce the four individuals who stopped just behind him. "I now introduce the final members of our Fellowship." he began "From the Shire I present to you, Masters Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took." finished Gandalf as he finished as the four Hobbits either nodded their heads or waved their hands when Gandalf had introduced each one of them respectively.

Jason and his teammates were utterly in shock as they had initially thought that these men had children accompanying them as one of them was even guiding a pony carrying what appeared to be gear for camping. But the faces of these individuals had adult features even if they were of child height. Due to his impressive intellect, Billy knew of the symptoms of adults who had Dwarfism. However these individuals did not seem to have them which shocked the team even further.

Even though the six Rangers were wearing helmets Gandalf easily guessed by their body language that they were giving the same reaction that many gave when they met Shire-folk for the first time. "I know that the Halfling race of Hobbits are thought of as legends across the lands." Gandalf happily instructed Jason and his team with a knowing smile, "But as you can see with your own eyes, they are quite real." Jason then assumed that, as he did much of the talking, that this 'Gandalf' appeared to be the leader of the group. And since he was the leader of the Power Rangers he felt that it was customary that he should speak on his team's behalf for the moment as he stepped forward.

"Excuse me, I don't mean any offense to you or your friends, sir." "But, I know that my teammates and I have never heard of 'Hobbits', and to be honest we don't even know what land we're in on Middle-Earth." replied Jason. "You are currently in Eregion, which is one of the lands of Eriador." Gandalf informed the team of six without the slightest bit of puzzlement.

"Hey Jase, I don't think we should stick around if we're still looking for the Resistance." "And just because we now know where we are, doesn't mean we won't get lost if we wait until dark." remarked Zack from standing about a foot or two behind Jason. Pippin, being the youngest Hobbit couldn't contain his curiosity about these strange warriors any longer, "Surely you've heard of Middle-Earth before?" he piped up as Kimberly responded, "Well, only recently and it's a bit of a long story." Aragorn then got everyone's attention with a light cough "Excuse my interruption." he apologized "But you six warriors have yet to introduce yourselves, I hope that if it is a matter of trust." "You will believe us, that your identities will be kept secret." Aragorn promised on behalf of the Fellowship.

Jason then looked at Kimberly and Billy on his left and to Tommy, Kat, and Zack on his right before looking back forward as he then slowly raised both of his arms in a criss-cross pattern up to head level as his teammates mirrored this action. "Power down!" they calmly called out in unison as they slowly brought their arms back down to waist level before breaking off the criss-cross pattern as their suits dispersed into beams of multicolored light and vanished from existence and standing in the warriors' places were four men and two women wearing matching jackets albeit with different colors being red, pink, black, yellow, blue, and green respectively.

The Fellowship with the exception of Gandalf just stood there with looks of shock plastered all over their faces as the one that stood in the same spot as the red warrior spoke. "I'm Jason Lee Scott, and it's nice to meet you." "But please, call me Jason." Jason introduced himself with a smirk, the woman on his left followed after "Hi, I'm Kimberly Ann Hart-Scott, Jason's wife." "But you can call me Kim." Kimberly replied with a smirk and a peace sign. Next was the man on Kimberly's left, "Hi there, I'm William Cranston." "But I'd rather if you called me Billy." Billy said as he gave a slight nod to the Fellowship. On Jason's right stood the man who a few seconds ago looked like a knight in golden armor who spoke as well, "Hi it's nice to meet you, my name's Thomas Oliver." "Although I prefer Tommy, if it's okay." Tommy gave a smirk and wrapped his right arm around the waist of the woman on his right as the woman introduced herself. "Hi I'm Katherine Hillard-Oliver, Tommy's wife." "But please, call me Kat if you want to." And finally the Fellowship were spoken to by the man on Kat's right, "Hi there guys, my name's Zachary Taylor." "But it's cool if you want to call me Zack." "And by the way, when are you Merry Men planning on rescuing Maiden Marian?" quipped Zack with a cheeky but kind grin as he also introduced himself. "Who are the 'Merry Men' and 'Maiden Marian'?" asked Pippin with a whisper to Gimli as the Dwarf merely gave a confused shrug of his shoulders as Boromir spoke, "What name do you group of warriors go by, if I might ask?" asked the Gondorian Captain-General as Jason responded on behalf of his team "We..." began Jason as he gestured to himself and his team "Are the Power Rangers." he replied

At their replies to both questions Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship had taken a moment to think as they realized that the names Scott, Oliver, Cranston, and Taylor as well as the 'Power Rangers' were unlike any they had ever heard of across Middle-Earth. Legolas took it upon himself to kindly request from the six an answer that he as well as his companions were wondering "And which land is it that you 'Power Rangers' come from, here on Middle-Earth?" asked the Elven archer, "Well you see, we're not really from here." Billy cautiously answered "Earth is the name of the world we come from, but it's never had the word 'Middle' as a prefix in it and it resides in another reality."

"Well if it is alright, might you be able to tell us how you got here?" asked Aragorn with his right eyebrow raised as he suggested the idea to the six warriors as Jason spoke up getting Aragorn and the Fellowship's attention, "Well, my team and I were in Valhalla speaking with the other teams of Power Rangers that had passed on." "We were summoned by a loud booming voice and departed from Valhalla, arriving in Asgard home of our reality's mythological Norse gods by the way of the rainbow bridge, the Bifrost." "There we were brought by Heimdall, the caretaker of the Bifrost and watcher of Asgard to the throne room of the Asgardian Royal Palace, and before the Allfather Odin and our former mentor, Zordon of Eltar." Jason explained slowly.

"When we had finished our rejoicing with Zordon, we asked why we had been restored to living flesh and blood as Odin said that another reality needed our help." "After showing us that this reality that Odin dubbed as 'Middle-Earth' was under threat of being plagued by darkness, we were given new Morphers and the powers of all the Ranger teams and enchanted weapons from Asgard." "Then Odin and Zordon wished us luck as Odin opened a portal as we departed from our reality and arrived here on Middle-Earth about an hour ago to aid a Resistance to combat an ancient Dark Lord." Jason then talked about their encounter with the Orcs before the arrival of the Fellowship with Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Kat, and Zack providing more information when they could.

Except for Gandalf, the blank looks on the rest of the Fellowship indicated to Jason that they were dumbfounded by many if not all aspects of his story. Merry then whispered to his fellow Hobbits, "What's a 'portal'?" "What are the 'Power Rangers'?" "And what is 'Valhalla'?" he asked as Frodo, Sam, and Pippin shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Gandalf's face had remained neutral through and after Jason had told his tale, "That's very interesting, Master Jason." Gandalf replied in a thoughtful manner. "Could you please excuse us for a moment?" asked the Grey Wizard as the two groups formed two separate huddles about two or three yards apart, one consisting of the Rangers and the other of the Fellowship with both groups talking among themselves in hushed tones.

* * *

xxx

Jason looked at his team and went straight to the point, "Alright guys, what do you think?" he asked as Zack responded almost instantly, "Well Jase, I'll tell ya honestly." "I don't think they even believed a word you said, and by the looks they gave it looked like you were summoning the Middle-Earth equivalent of Candy Man." Jason then rolled his eyes out of annoyance "I asked for an answer Zack, not a Nobel prize speech." "What do you think Kim?" asked Jason, Kimberly then looked to her husband as she responded.

"Well, Zack has a point there." "From the looks on their faces and that Gandalf guy calling your story 'interesting', then I don't think they believe us." she gave her two cents on the subject. "If that's true, then I think we should stop sitting here, say thanks for the help, and leave so we can find the Resistance and save Middle-Earth." remarked Tommy earning silent nods from Kimberly, Zack, and Kat as Jason instead looked at Billy, "What do you think Billy, what do you think we should do?" he asked to the brains of the team as Billy looked up from his boots as he jerked his thumb behind him towards the Fellowship.

"I think that if those guys offer us the chance to join them, we should." "I mean they're familiar with and knowledgeable about Middle-Earth, and they might be able to guide us towards where the Resistance might be." "And we'll be able to have some more backup on our side, since more than half of them are skilled fighters." suggested Billy as Jason looked at Kimberly, Zack, Tommy, and Kat receiving nods that showed that they agreed with Billy's suggestion.

"Alright." Jason made it unanimous, "But if they don't make that offer, then let's ask for directions to the location of the Resistance's base." remarked Jason earning affirmative nods from his wife and brothers and sister in arms as the six waited for the Fellowship to conclude their conversation with one another.

* * *

xxx

Over in the Fellowship's huddle, Gandalf was the first to speak up and open discussion. "I think their story beyond even the most imaginative spy, and nor do they look like they are mad." he quickly ruled out two possibilities, "What does everyone else think?" asked the Grey Wizard to his eight companions.

In situations such as this, the Fellowship's members were equals and Gandalf had no complaint when Pippin spoke first. "Well, I didn't understand a lot of what they said." "But they look and seem nice enough." he admitted, "Appearances can be deceptive, Master Took." "The enemy has servants of many guises." warned Legolas as Gimli let out a scoff earning a withering look from the Elf, "Nonsense Elf." "Would servants of the enemy fight for life and limb against a band of Orcs, just to gain our attention and trust?" "If the six of them were the 'Great Power' you supposedly sensed, I say that's a power we should try to have on our side." Gimli pointed out with a suggestion as well.

"Peace, Gimli." Boromir gently chided as he interjected politely into the conversation, "But in a sense, I agree with you." "If the six of them wished to harm us, they could have simply set an ambush with the Orcs." "Given their battle prowess especially from the red and golden ones, we would have quickly been overwhelmed." "And their leader 'Jason', said they had come to help a 'Resistance' against an 'ancient Dark Lord'." "I believe that the Resistance they are referring to is but another name for the Free-Peoples, while the Dark Lord is most likely Sauron." "And from their lack of mentioning the Ring or its bearer, then it seems that they are unaware of it and our quest."

Gandalf then noted Boromir and Gimli's sound reasoning, but he did not voice his agreement. The reason was that in the end this quest was the Ring-bearer's, and Gandalf did not want to unduly influence his decisions. "Frodo, what do you think and want to do?" he asked to the Hobbit Ring-bearer. For Frodo, it was the second time that Gandalf had asked him to make a decision for all of the members of the Fellowship. The first decision resulted in their retreat from Caradhas to their current route. He still felt very uncomfortable about it, as there were other Fellowship members more knowledgeable about Middle-Earth than he was, and like that decision he simply had to trust his feelings.

"I think we should ask them to come with us, if you all agree." he cautiously decided, "I think this encounter shows we'll need all the help we can get, and if they came here to help save Middle-Earth." "Then it only seems right to lead them to where the 'Resistance' or Free-Peoples would have an army available."

As there seemed to no disagreement or dissent expressed Gandalf spoke up getting the attention of his companions, "So be it, we are all in agreement." said the Grey Wizard with simple finality as the rest of the Fellowship nodded their heads in understanding. Aragorn then cleared his throat as the Fellowship looked at him wondering what he was going to say, "Nonetheless, both Boromir and Legolas have a point." he warned "While the six of them seem honorable, there's still much mystery that surrounds them even while they have told us of where they come from." "They say that they have come to aid the Free-Peoples against Sauron, yet they most likely possess more than a thousand times the power of the Fellowship and Free-Peoples combined." "And like Boromir said, it is unlikely that they know of the Ring, and until we learn more about them." "I suggest that we keep the Ring a secret for now and say nothing of it to them."

All of the members of the Fellowship nodded in agreement that they would keep the Ring a secret for now, as the huddle broke.

* * *

xxx

The Rangers were already waiting for the Fellowship after it had concluded its discussion and it was Gandalf who spoke to Jason and his teammates on behalf of the Fellowship. "My lords and ladies." he addressed them, "While trying to find the members of this 'Resistance', you'd be most welcome to join us, and we might be able to lead you to where the Resistance is." "While I am sure we all have a lot of questions to ask one another, I'd suggest we start moving in case any more Orcs are in the vicinity."

Jason then looked at his teammates then back to Gandalf and the Fellowship as he spoke on behalf of his team. "Gandalf, we accept your gracious offer, thank you." he said with a thankful nod as his wife and brothers and sister in arms gave a nod as well, as the Fellowship of the Ring then set off and resumed their journey walking South while the Sun shone down on them with six new and powerful members now among their ranks.

* * *

xxx

So yeah guys there we have it, I have now had the Power Rangers meet up with and join the Fellowship of the Ring on their quest. So yeah since I gave the Rangers all the powers of the other teams, and due to Middle-Earth being like the Medieval era and since magic exists on Middle-Earth then it only felt right to have their first morph on Middle-Earth be Mystic Force. But yeah, it seems like at the moment the Fellowship don't fully trust the Rangers as they aren't telling them about the Ring or that they are members of the Resistance AKA the Free-Peoples. But don't worry, both of the groups will begin to start trusting each other soon. So yeah I'll make sure that Chapter 3 will be up as soon as humanly possible, and I hope you enjoyed the story so far since the rest will be amazing. See you guys later, Gold Quantum Ranger out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's me Gold Quantum Ranger, and I'm back from my hiatus to give you guys Chapter 3 of One Power To Protect Them All. In the last chapter we saw the Rangers' arrival on Middle-Earth, their first morph on Middle-Earth as well as their first battle against some new enemies in the form of Orcs, and them meeting with as well as joining the Fellowship of the Ring. However it seems that the Fellowship seems wary of and don't fully trust the Rangers yet, but they soon will. But yeah, enough of my rambling and let's get on with the show. Like, follow, and review.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or The Lord of the Rings, Haim Saban and J.R.R. Tolkien or whoever inherited the rights to the franchise do respectfully.

One Power To Protect Them All

Chapter 3: Many Conversations and Explanations Among the Fellowship

* * *

 _Unknown area, Land of Eriador, Middle-Earth, Arda_

Underneath the shining Sun the Fellowship, now fifteen in number continued its journey Southwards from the Orc camp where its six newest members had been acquired from. Its latest members were grateful for the bread, dry meat, and fruit they had been offered to slake their hunger. The Fellowship then slowed down its pace as Jason and Gandalf then gave Tommy and Aragorn small nods as the latter two scouted ahead to see if there were any dangerous hazards on their present course. Tommy was even impressed by the wilderness skills of his new friend as he thought that Aragorn would be perfect as a camp counselor back on Earth.

After its two scouts returned the Fellowship continued walking along the path they were on. After about twenty or so minutes of walking the Fellowship again slowed its pace so as not to overexert themselves from exhaustion. It was now afternoon as Gandalf observed, the original Fellowship and its new members had many questions to ask each other. Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Zack, Kat, and Billy spread themselves among the other members of the Fellowship to assist this as Tommy spoke with Gandalf at the head of the group.

"So your garments are a result of what you call 'morphing'?" Gandalf asked Tommy. Tommy then nodded his head, "Yeah when we morph into our Ranger forms we get power suits to protect ourselves. Our suits have even been improved by Uru metal that was blessed and enchanted by Allfather Odin, and our powers stem from our former mentor, Zordon of Eltar an Eltarian Sage." replied Tommy as he saw the Grey Wizard tilt his head as he looked curious about what an Eltarian Sage was. Tommy then decided to explain to assist Gandalf, "You see Eltarian Sages are essentially space wizards and warriors, who protect life and all that's good in the reality that we're from. And Zordon was the most skilled and powerful of all the Eltarian Sages. Later on in his life Zordon alongside his trusted assistant Alpha-5 found six objects of immense almost infinite power, which he and Alpha later dubbed as the 'Power Coins'. After finding the Power Coins Zordon and Alpha later discovered that by using their immense power they could access an alternate dimensional universe spanning source of near infinite energy, the 'Morphing Grid'. Zordon then recruited five other warriors of remarkable skill and formed the first ever team of Power Rangers, with Zordon becoming the first ever Red Ranger. Soon the Power Rangers began eliminating all evil wherever they found it, protecting thousands if not millions of worlds from the forces of darkness."

"However, in our reality we have a saying that _'power corrupts all'_ , and that's exactly what happened on the planet Earth. Sixty-Five million years ago in the past between the end of the Mesozoic Era which we on Earth know as the 'Age of Reptiles' when mighty creatures called 'dinosaurs' ruled the planet, and the Cenozoic Era which is known as the 'Age of Mammals' which is after the dinosaurs went extinct where mammals began to rule the planet, and when human beings were created by a supreme power. And it was during this time between the Mesozoic and Cenozoic Eras that a struggle of power corruption was fought."

Gandalf displayed a look of amazement and awe at the power that the Rangers possessed, and hearing about a race of mighty creatures that ruled this 'Earth' was remarkable. He then began to wonder even though he had encountered many creatures in his travels across Middle-Earth, what these 'dinosaurs' were like as the name itself sounded awe inspiring. "I must say that your world seems to dwarf any and all imagination, Master Tommy. But, if you don't mind my asking, what was this struggle of power corruption between these 'Mesozoic' and 'Cenozoic' Eras?" asked the Gray Wizard with curiosity showing that even he didn't know everything, but enjoyed learning of new things. Tommy then nodded his head as he continued with his tale, "Well, what happened was that Zordon and his team were stationed on Earth protecting an ancient powerful relic known as the 'Zeo Crystal', which was alongside the Power Coins considered as one of the most powerful objects in existence."

"However, the Rangers were soon betrayed by one of their as the original Green Ranger, Rita Repulsa was corrupted by power as she decided that instead of using her powers to help others she should use it to rule over them. She was then recruited by a being called Lord Zedd to rule the universe alongside him using the power of the Zeo Crystal. Rita then betrayed her comrades, murdered four of her fellow Rangers, and greatly injured Zordon. She then found Zordon battered and beaten just after he had hidden five of the six Power Coins to prevent Rita from combining their powers with her own coin and the Zeo Crystal to rule the universe. However, before she could kill Zordon she was struck by a meteorite that Zordon and Alpha had planned as a last ditch effort to destroy Rita. But instead of being killed, Rita was sent hurtling off into space and landed on the Moon, as Zordon was placed in a life support time warp energy tube inside of the command center that was formerly disguised as the meteorite."

"After millions of years of resting Zordon reawoke and knew that Rita would eventually return, so he had Alpha teleport five teenagers with attitude to the command center to bond with the Power Coins to become a new team of Power Rangers. And Zordon's timing couldn't have been better as an expedition mission to the Moon had found Rita's frozen body, and after she was revived she killed the astronaut explorers and set out to complete her mission. Soon Rita began leading her army of soldiers called Putties to conquer the Earth. Zordon then had Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Kat, and Zack bond with the Power Coins which showed that they were destined to become the new team of Power Rangers. Soon the Rangers engaged in combat with Rita and her forces, and after a long battle the Rangers used their Mega-Zord which is essentially a giant mechanical robotic machine to defeat Rita and send her hurtling once again back to the Moon."

Gandalf was once again amazed by how these Power Rangers had command over such immense power that seemed to dwarf all of the Free-Peoples combined. However an important question popped into the elderly wizard's mind, Tommy only explained how the other five Rangers got their powers but not himself. Gandalf then felt that he would like to hear how Tommy himself became a Power Ranger. "If you don't mind my asking of the subject, but how is it that you acquired your 'Morphing powers'?" asked the Grey Wizard sensitively. Gandalf then noticed Tommy's initial reaction to the question as the Ranger looked off to his right for a second before looking back to his left as his facial expression and tone of voice indicated that the incident greatly pained him.

"To tell you the truth Gandalf." began Tommy with a small sigh, "I didn't acquire my powers from Zordon, like the others. It turns out after numerous failed attempts at destroying the Rangers so she could acquire their Power Coins and the Zeo Crystal to rule the Earth. Rita decided to mimic Zordon by seeking out a human that she could give her Power Coin to, to transform them into a newer and more powerful Green Ranger. And she chose the new kid in town who no one would notice if they went missing, me. Her Putties then attacked me one day when I skipped detention and I was able to fight them off, and after I defeated them Rita appeared and said that I passed the test and that she chose me to become the new Green Ranger. She then teleported me to her fortress palace on the Moon, and after three days of torture, mental manipulation, and futile resistance from me, Rita finally had her evil Green Ranger."

"Rita then gave to me a weapon known as the 'Sword of Darkness', to further keep me under her evil spell. I soon did as my Empress ordered and attacked the Rangers easily defeating them with my overwhelming power, and I managed to infiltrate their command center to damage Zordon's life support sending him into a coma-like state. After that I alongside two of Rita's other minions, Scorpina and Goldar succeeded in destroying the Rangers' Mega-Zord and seemed to have stripped the Rangers of hope. However, even after Zordon was sent into his coma-like state and the destruction of their Zords, Jason and the others still wouldn't surrender. Rita then formulated a new plan to destroy the Rangers once and for all, and to complete her conquest of Earth. Rita then had me summon the Dragon-Zord, the most powerful of the six Zords to wreak havoc on Earth to lure the Rangers out into the open to finally destroy them."

"The Rangers then appeared on the scene as they futilely tried to attack me and Dragon-Zord, I even offered them the opportunity to join Empress Rita and they would be spared of their destruction. However, they refused as their willpower was strong enough to fuel the Morphing Grid to awaken Zordon as he was able to bring the Zords back, as the Rangers formed the Mega-Zord. I ordered Dragon-Zord to destroy the Mega-Zord, however the Rangers' determination was so powerful that the Mega-Zord seemingly defeated Dragon-Zord in only a few minutes. Jason then exited the Mega-Zord and we engaged in a vicious swordfight, and even though we were near equals in skill and combat Jason showed greater skill as he was able to knock me off balance and destroy the Sword of Darkness, freeing me from Rita's control."

"After I got my bearings on where I was, the Rangers told me that I was no longer under the control of evil. Jason and the others then offered me a chance to join the team as a Power Ranger, of which I nearly turned down the offer as I pointed out the fact that I nearly destroyed them and that they shouldn't trust me. Jason then shook that off saying that I was forced to do it by Rita, and pointed out that since I was freed from Rita's spell that the power was mine to use as I chose to join the Rangers and fight against Rita. And even though all of that happened a little over 2,000 years ago **(A/N actually 2,106 years ago, but hey...who's counting?)** I still can never forget or forgive myself for the horrible deeds I did as the Green Ranger. And sometimes I even think that the evil Green Ranger is still somewhere in the back of my mind, just waiting to take control once again." replied Tommy with pain in his voice, showing that even though this incident happened so long ago he would still blame himself with guilt for the rest of eternity.

Gandalf then gave a small nod and let out an audible sigh in both sympathy and understanding as he looked over at Tommy, "Guilt cuts deep in our world as well, Master Tommy. The route we are traveling along is in part so as to avoid the attentions of Saruman who resides in Isengard to the South of us." remarked the elderly wizard. Tommy then looked to his left at Gandalf with what looked like an expression of curiosity on his face, "Who's this 'Saruman'?" asked Tommy with an equal amount of curiosity evident in his voice as Gandalf gave a nod and continued, "The former White Wizard." explained the Grey Wizard. "He was the head of our order. He was wise, powerful, and I thought him a good friend. At some point, without the rest of us knowing, he strayed from his true purpose. Much like this 'Rita' from your world, he has ended up believing that the great power in his possession should be used to rule over others rather than to serve them. I myself walked into a trap of his and Saruman held me prisoner atop his tower. I only escaped after the greatest stroke of luck."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss the full nature of the quest my companions and I have embarked on. All I can say is that our quest is of great importance to the future of Middle-Earth and Saruman would very much like to prevent us from succeeding. I think the reason that guilt hurts so deeply, is the fact that all of our past actions sting the wounds that we received to remind us that no terrible act goes unpunished. But, I believe that is not the only reason why guilt itself exists, as I believe that guilt is not only a way of punishing those for their past deeds. But to show us that while we can never find a way to repair the damage we have caused in the past, we can still learn from our mistakes to change how we are now in the present and what we can do to make the future a bright one. As time heals all wounds, no matter the size, even though larger wounds take longer to heal, they still heal nonetheless." advised the Grey Wizard.

Tommy looked over at the elderly wizard next to him as Gandalf's appearance and wisdom reminded Tommy of someone else. "Gandalf." began Tommy, "Should you ever come to Asgard, then my friends and I will introduce you to Zordon. I believe my fellow Rangers will agree with me, that you two would get along well." Gandalf then gave an appreciative nod, "I would be very well grateful of that, Master Tommy." thanked the Grey Wizard as Tommy gave a small smirk, "You're welcome Gandalf, and please call me Tommy." remarked Tommy as the pair shared a warm smile at Tommy's kind remark, until they were interrupted by a polite cough to their right as Gimli had walked up beside both of them.

"Begging both your pardons." Gimli excused himself before giving a nod to the Morpher on Tommy's left wrist. "I must say, that's a mighty fine device you have in your possession, Master Tommy." complimented Gimli. Tommy then gave a nod and a small smirk to go with it, "Thanks Gimli, and please call me Tommy." Tommy acknowledged Gimli's compliment, "This is my Morpher, and it allows me to access my Morphing powers and to morph into my Ranger forms." explained Tommy as he raised his left arm allowing Gimli an obscured view of the Ranger device. "The greatest of our craftsmen would be proud to create a device of its like." Gimli said with clear admiration, Tommy then spoke getting the Dwarf's attention. "It might please you to know, Gimli. Our Morphers were crafted by Dwarven smiths who live in a realm called 'Nidavellir' which borders Asgard. They were able to ask for quite a high price from Allfather Odin for their possession. They believed the price to be that high, since they forged our Morphers and the Uru metal they were made of within the heart of a dying star." explained Tommy.

Gimli's voice didn't hide his skepticism. "Forged in the heart of a dying star?!" Gimli then quickly changed his tone and continued, "Oh, I don't doubt your word Tommy. But the stars at night have been the same for generations. A dwarf claiming to have used a _dying_ one as a forge, is probably speaking from consuming too much ale." remarked Gimli. "Dwarves." commented Gandalf while rolling his eyes, "Both master artisans and proudly stubborn. Tommy, it would appear that guilt is not the only thing that our worlds have in common." exclaimed the elderly wizard.

* * *

xxx

Following a few steps behind the head of the group were Jason and Boromir. Boromir was glad that Jason appeared to be a polite and plain speaking military man like himself. Walking to the right of him, Boromir noted the Morpher that Jason wore on his left wrist and the red jacket that he wore with the two silver lightning bolts around the collar. "Are all the soldiers of your world dressed and armed such as yourself?" asked Boromir, "No sir." responded Jason in a respectful tone similar to how he would speak to his fellow soldiers and superior officers during his time in the Army. "Master Jason, we're all equals in this Fellowship." Boromir informed him in a friendly manner, "If I allow you to call me Boromir, will you let me call you Jason?" asked the Gondorian Captain-General. Jason nodded and smiled in agreement, "You see Boromir, my Morpher is made from a very rare nearly unbreakable metal called 'Uru'. It allows me to morph into my Ranger forms and contains the powers of all the Red Rangers that came after me. In a sense when I morph, I connect with the Morphing Grid that allows me to become one with all of the Red Rangers of the Power Rangers' legacy that I started, well actually in point of fact the legacy that I helped restart."

"As for my jacket, it's a symbol of remembrance of the jackets worn by the Wild Force team of Power Rangers. Which were a team of Rangers that harnessed the wild power of animal spirits to use against the forces of evil." explained Jason. Boromir was intrigued with the story at how Jason was able to connect with a powerful legacy of mighty warriors that Jason himself was a part of. Boromir then remembered the observation he made of the Rangers about an hour or two ago at how much skill and finesse Jason and the other Rangers showed. He had participated in many of Gondor's military training and programs ever since adolescence. Indeed, as the current Captain-General of Gondor's army, he'd improved the quality of these programs to such an extent that the soldiers of Gondor were considered among the finest warriors on Middle-Earth. But the skill that was possessed by Jason and his team was beyond the performance of the finest Elven warrior on Middle-Earth, and they could possibly single-handedly defeat Gondor's Tower Guard with perhaps little difficulty.

The Fellowship then passed a small hill to the left of them as Jason looked to his left as a buzzard was perched atop the corpse of a dead Orc and was tearing at the rotting flesh. Jason then spoke up which snapped Boromir out of his thoughts. "So these 'Orcs', are enemies of yours, right?" asked Jason with a slight trace of curiosity in his voice, Boromir then gave a nod "They are foot soldiers that hail from the land of Mordor. They are savage, merciless, and live only to indulge their violent passions. I think your friend Billy got a good taste of their ways."

"Is this 'Mordor' close by?" asked Jason curiously wondering if they would possibly have a second run in with those horrible creatures. The universe would then answer Jason's silent prayer as Boromir then shook his head as he gave his response which was the opposite of what Jason was expecting, "No, it's more than a hundred leagues away from our current route. But the reach of the forces of Mordor have grown strong in these recent years of Middle-Earth. All of the lands here on Middle-Earth have found themselves under attack by Orcs and other foul creatures from that accursed land. But Mordor's threat is greatest to my homeland of Gondor, as we are right on the border of Mordor. As its Captain-General, I am charged with leading her defense."

Now it was Jason's turn to be surprised in this conversation as Boromir had just revealed that he was his homeland's Commander-in-Chief. Jason then proudly remembered the times he had met with General Parker who was his commanding officer and respected him as his superior during his time fighting as a member of the U.S. Army in the Iraq war after he retired from being a Ranger and passing on the responsibilities of the Red Ranger to his successor, Rocky DeSantos. For good reason, as it was very rare for the General to enter the front line of battle. Yet Boromir with a seemingly similar position, had entered into battle personally to help him and his fellow Rangers even though they held the advantage in combat.

"I know you wouldn't be here if there wasn't a good reason. But, and no offense, why are you here and not leading Gondor's defense?" asked Jason with his head slightly tilted to the side. Boromir took no offense from Jason's question as he gave a small nod of his head, "In normal circumstances you would be right, Jason. My being here is a measure of just how desperate Gondor's plight grows. My father sent me to Rivendell to meet with the representatives of the other lands of Middle-Earth to try and secure their aid in our struggle." replied Boromir as he remembered Aragorn's warning to not mention what his father had also asked him to secure.

Trying to see if he understood the implication of what Boromir said Jason felt that he should ask this question of Boromir, "Is your father the King of Gondor?" asked Jason. Boromir momentarily looked over his right shoulder towards the rear of the Fellowship where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were as they spoke with Kimberly, Zack, and Kat respectively as Jason assumed that Boromir was checking on their welfare. When he had finished looking, Boromir then looked back to his left at Jason before replying. "No, my father holds the office of Steward." Boromir answered as he continued, "The last King of Gondor vacated the throne more than a thousand years ago. In the King's absence, the Stewards have ruled Gondor in their stead. The Stewards will continue their rule until the heir to Gondor's crown returns to claim it." remarked Boromir.

"Are any descendants of the King still alive?" asked Jason wondering if there were any known surviving descendants of the King's royal bloodline. Boromir then let out a soft sigh as he shook his head and gave his response, "Even if there are, they seem to have no interest in returning to Gondor." Boromir concluded, "Maybe it is not surprising, as many believe that Gondor is doomed in the face of Mordor's advance." Jason could hear in his words the great burden that Boromir felt. Jason believed that a nation's people losing faith during times of war posed a greater threat than any forces an enemy could deploy. "In the countless battles that my fellow Rangers and myself have fought in." began Jason as he recalled to Boromir his own experience, "The planet Earth, our home world struggled against numerous dictators that wanted all to kneel before them. However, over time different teams of Power Rangers would rise up to combat the forces of evil and quell the darkness. Although we won in the end, we faced some pretty desperate times before we did where several brave Rangers would fall in the line of duty protecting innocents from evil such as Kendrix Morgan, Alex Drake, and Mack Hartford. I believe that as long as one person is willing to make a stand, evil will never triumph." exclaimed Jason in a proud tone.

Jaded by the struggle against Mordor, Boromir's mind would normally have cynically dismissed Jason's words. But the way he spoke made Jason's words spark something in Boromir. In his experience, Boromir found that veteran warriors (including himself) developed pronounced feelings of world weariness. Despite all the fighting he seemed to have experienced, Jason though retained a strong sense of idealism as well as a genuine patriotism. Despite having just met him, Boromir found himself quickly warming up to Jason. "Jason Scott." declared Boromir as he placed a friendly hand on the shoulder of the man who was only an inch taller than him, "Gondor could use some soldiers like you and your friends." remarked Boromir with a smirk as Jason looked to his right and gave a smirk of his own.

* * *

xxx

As they shared his lack of military experience as such, Billy found that he could relate best to the Hobbits in the Fellowship. The scientific mind in Billy liked the innocent curiosity they displayed towards him and by the friendly manner they answered his own questions about them. "If you don't mind me saying so. You don't look much like a soldier like your friends, Master Billy." said Pippin to his left who seemed to be the most talkative of them.

"Please, just call me Billy if you want to." Billy insisted, "No offense taken either, as you're right since I'm considered the 'Brains' of my team." responded Billy. From what the Hobbits had told him about the Shire, Billy concluded that the concept of having a PhD in biochemistry, biology, chemistry, science, and an engineering major would be lost on them. "I'm sorry Billy, but what do you mean when you say the **'Brains'** of your team?" asked Merry who was walking to his right. **"So much for that idea of explanation."** thought Billy before he responded, "It means that I study a situation that my team and I might be in, after I analyze all of the outcomes, I inform my team of which strategy we should use." explained Billy. "You're a bit like Strider then!" commented Sam who was just behind Pippin leading Billy with the pony's reins, "Strider? Who's Strider?" asked Billy as he looked over his shoulder at Sam then back at Merry. "That's a name that Aragorn goes by sometimes." Merry explained, "I guess it must seem strange to you, a person going by a different name."

"Not really." said Billy with a chuckle and a small smirk as he raised his left arm and rolled back the sleeve of his jacket exposing his Morpher as he showed the device to Pippin, Merry, and Sam allowing the three Hobbits to gaze curiously at the Ranger device. "When I morph into the Blue Rangers whose powers are stored inside of my Morpher, I take on the names of the different Blue Rangers depending on which team of Power Rangers they originate from. Whether they're, Zeo Ranger 3 Blue, Surging Shark, or Galaxy Blue." explained Billy as Pippin then got Billy's attention as the latter rolled his jacket sleeve back down. "Excuse me Billy, if you don't mind my asking. But what are the Power Rangers?" asked the youngest Hobbit. Billy took no offense from Pippin's curiosity as he explained, "Ya see Pippin, the Power Rangers are legions of skilled warriors who protect life and all good from the forces of evil and darkness in the world that my friends and I come from."

Billy then noticed while he had spoken to three of the four Hobbits with him, Frodo hadn't spoken at all as Billy looked over his right shoulder to where Frodo was walking. As he walked, Frodo's eyes were focused on the ground seemingly lost in thought as he also seemed to be rubbing his chest intently. Billy then assumed that Frodo possibly needed medical attention and while he wasn't a professional doctor Billy knew enough about medicine to help injured civilians that might get caught in the crossfire between the Power Rangers and whatever enemy they were fighting. "Frodo, are you alright? Are feeling tight in the chest?" asked Billy as his question seemed to have immediately woke Frodo from his thoughts as he looked at Billy seemingly concerned that the Ranger had seen his actions.

"I'm fine, thanks Billy." Frodo politely informed Billy as he continued, "It's just that I've had a few things on my mind." replied Frodo as Tommy ran up to Billy and the Hobbits from the front of the Fellowship as it seemed that he had finished speaking with Gandalf. "Hey Billy, do want the rest of the Fellowship to slow down? 'Cause if you and the others are tired and having a rough time catching up then we'll understand." said Tommy. Billy then looked over at his teammate and shook his head, "No thanks Tommy, we're fine. I noticed Frodo rubbing his chest and I thought he was gonna need medical attention." replied Billy as Tommy walked on his right between him and Merry. Tommy then nodded his head in understanding as he looked over his left shoulder at Frodo, "Are you sure you're alright Frodo? 'Cause we could slow down if you don't feel alright." stated Tommy as Frodo shook his head, "I'm fine Tommy, but thank you for asking. I can continue without the Fellowship needing to slow down its pace." responded Frodo with a small smile showing that he was in healthy condition.

Tommy then nodded his head as he looked back forward to continue walking alongside Billy and the other three Hobbits. However Tommy then heard some kind of disembodied voice speaking in his mind, **_"The Halfling is lying to you Tommy Oliver. He hopes to deceive you and betray you in the end. And when you are right where he wants you he will destroy not only you, but your wife and friends as well."_** said the voice as Tommy silently gasped at what he just heard. Tommy then began feeling some emotion beginning to surge within him and he knew what it was as it was beginning to break for the surface, it was anger. And not only was anger beginning to come to the surface, it was something else, something that he hadn't felt in a long time, something that he recognized all too well but for some unknown reason chose not to fight, but to embrace it and join with it and his anger, _**'he'**_ was beginning to return after seemingly being destroyed forever. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"** Tommy roared at Frodo in an anger filled voice with rage spilling into his every word as he thought the voice that was speaking in his mind was Frodo's.

Frodo yelped in fright before stumbling back a couple of paces at the rage directed towards him. The rest of the Fellowship immediately stopped startled by Tommy's outburst. Billy then looked to his right wondering why Tommy would flare up and yell at Frodo as Jason, Kimberly, Kat, and Zack as well as Aragorn rushed towards the commotion from the middle of the Fellowship, and as soon as Jason and the other Rangers reached the rear of the group they were able to see what was wrong with Tommy. As the Rangers looked at him they could see that his eyes were constantly flashing a light green color, Jason stepped closer to his brother in all but blood and spoke to him, "Tommy, are you alright?" asked Jason as he noticed the green flashing still continue as Kat decided to step closer towards Tommy. "Tommy, are you in there? Saying something, please." Kat begged her husband as a few seconds later the flashing ceased as Tommy's eyes returned back to their normal brown color.

The influence that Tommy was under ceased as he heard his wife's voice speak to him, and he was appalled at what had just transpired as he saw his teammates look at him with concerned looks on their faces and him understanding that he had just given in to a temptation that he thought was locked away in the back of his mind, and that he thought he had better control over his anger. The way he snapped at Frodo, though, showed that something was consuming his mind and he only just stopped it from completing its task by his teammates snapping him out of the trance-like state he was in.

Aragorn had just grabbed Frodo by the shoulders as he helped the young Hobbit stand up, "Frodo, is all well?" asked Aragorn. Frodo shot a frightened look to Aragorn as a child looking to its father for reassurance as Aragorn saw that Frodo was not (at least physically) harmed, Aragorn then stared at Tommy with a mixture of concern, astonishment, and anger. Tommy then saw the horrified expression on Frodo's face as he then remembered the voice he just heard as the voice had a seductive malice visible in its tone. And even after having just gotten acquainted with them, Hobbits seemed incapable of saying anything like he just heard. "Sorry, Frodo." apologized a shaken Tommy, "I had no right speaking to you like that." Tommy then looked at the other members of the Fellowship, "Sorry for scaring everyone. It's no excuse, but it's been a really long day." remarked Tommy.

After his initial fright had subsided, Frodo guessed that Tommy's outburst had to have been connected to something and couldn't have possibly appeared out of thin air. Frodo then thought in the back of his mind and wondered if it was the Ring that had been responsible in triggering Tommy's anger and leading to his outburst? Frodo then remembered before departing from Rivendell, the effect it had on his Uncle Bilbo who desired it just for a moment. And seeing the genuine remorse in Tommy's eyes, Frodo then graciously accepted his apology, "It's alright, Tommy. I know you didn't mean it. Given what you have been through today, we understand."

"Indeed we do, Frodo." agreed Gandalf who had walked up to him unnoticed, Jason even sensing that Gandalf and Frodo shared some sort of private understanding given how Frodo looked Gandalf in the eye and gave a small nod of his head. The Grey Wizard then looked to the Western horizon where the Sun was slinking towards the horizon. "Tommy is right though." Gandalf commented, "It's been a long day for all of us. I suggest we travel a bit further before setting up camp for the night." advised the elderly Wizard as he looked towards Jason as he gave a nod of approval to the suggestion, agreeing to Gandalf's suggestion the Fellowship decided to continue on walking in silence.

* * *

xxx

By the time the Sun had almost set the Fellowship had found a small smooth clearing to set up camp as after only a half hour camp had been setup as the Fellowship had gathered around the smoldering campfire with Jason sitting in the center with Kimberly on his right, then Billy, Merry, Pippin, and Tommy, as Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Zack, Gimli, Boromir, and Kat were sitting on his left as everyone present watched Sam put some chopped up vegetables into a small pot of boiling water in preparation for the evening meal. The Rangers assumed that Sam was the Fellowship's cook on top of his other duty of taking care of Bill.

Aragorn and Legolas had just come back from their hunting expedition with both of them holding a pair of wild fowls. As they had been trained in tracking and living off the land, albeit in different ways, both Jason and Zack had offered to go on the expedition as well. _"No thank you both."_ Aragorn politely informed them, _"Tonight, please rest and consider yourselves our guests."_ While everyone was sitting perched on small rocks Gandalf had removed his pointed wizard's hat as Jason looked to his right as Aragorn sat between Kimberly and Billy, and Legolas sat between Kat and Boromir. Jason then looked towards Gandalf as he spoke, "Excuse me Gandalf, I hope you don't mind if I ask. But, what route are we taking, and is it possible that this route will lead us to the Resistance's stronghold?" asked Jason in a curious tone. "You're asking is no trouble at all, Jason." replied Gandalf, "We are currently trying to pass under the Misty Mountains, which you can see behind me." Gandalf then averted Jason and the other Rangers' attention for a second towards the large mountain range behind Gandalf that was big enough to almost rival the Appalachians as Gandalf then continued speaking.

"Our path leads us through the Mines of Moria that used to be the Dwarven realm called 'Khazad-dum'. Frankly, I very much wish we didn't have to journey through there. But, it is possible that after we emerge from them we might come across the stronghold of this **'Resistance'** that you are looking for." remarked Gandalf as Saruman's telepathic taunts still remained fresh in his mind. Gimli then cleared his throat gaining both Jason and Gandalf's attention as both men looked at the Dwarf sitting across from them as Gimli decided to speak, "Do not listen to the Wizard's exaggerated concern, Jason Scott. It's true Durin's Folk were driven out a millennium ago by some foul evil. But thirty years ago, my cousin Balin led an expedition to reclaim it and the riches it holds. When we get there by tomorrow's end, all the worries of my nervous friends shall be put to rest as we enjoy a feast worthy of the Power Rangers." proclaimed Gimli. Zack then let out a long whistle, "Now that's what I'm talking about, loads of riches in treasure, and a huge buffet of food. I'm beginning to like this place." exclaimed Zack as his fellow Rangers had to suppress the urge to roll their eyes out of annoyance but couldn't help themselves from all cracking a small smirk each. "I very much hope you are right, Gimli." Gandalf softly remarked as he stared into the campfire with Jason looking on and wondering why Gandalf's tone had changed.

* * *

xxx

While the Fellowship sat around the fire waiting for dinner to be finished after Sam had placed the last of the chopped up vegetables and the fowls into the pot, and Tommy was finished telling Kat for the billionth time that he was fine and whatever had happened to him had passed as the sixth Ranger sat in silence. However, his silent thinking was interrupted by Pippin speaking to Tommy, "Just wait until you taste some of Sam's chicken and vegetable soup, Tommy." said the young Hobbit, "Even though you six have joined us, I hope there will be some for seconds."

Tommy didn't tell Pippin that he and the other Rangers were equipped with Power Boxes that contained a year's worth of food for the Rangers to keep themselves well nourished. He didn't want to seem ungrateful for the trouble the others had gone through to get the meal ready. He resolved to just eat it, but would have a quiet word about the Rangers' Power Boxes with Sam later. Tommy was even surprised that Pippin had bothered to unhesitatingly speak to him at all, as he thought the Hobbits would (justifiably) keep their distance from him to the best of their ability. However, if the four Hobbits had decided to for some reason be within close proximity of him, then it showed that Hobbits must be a very forgiving race.

Tommy then noticed alongside his fellow Rangers that a number of the Fellowship were smoking on long-stemmed pipes. Billy then could only think of the words that he wanted to say a loud which he could tell was most likely similar to the thoughts going through Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Kat, and Zack's minds. _**"Not much chance of a 'Quit Smoking' campaign on Middle-Earth."**_ thought Billy as he wondered if the members of the Fellowship would understand the dangers of lung cancer and emphysema linked to smoking if he were to explain it to them. It was then Billy caught a whiff of what the others were smoking that the brains of the Ranger team could notice that the smoke from the pipes didn't have the acrid smell of cigarettes. No, it smelled more floral than anything else, as Billy was wondering if when the Rangers' mission was complete he could take a small sample back home to analyze its properties to see if it was a different species of tobacco compared to the kind on Earth.

Back with Tommy, the sixth Ranger then looked over at Frodo who was sitting with his arms resting on his thighs hoping to ask the young Hobbit a question, but stopped himself as he saw Frodo was talking with Sam and didn't want to interrupt. It was then that Tommy noticed a gold chain around Frodo's neck that was peaking out from under his shirt.

Tommy then felt the same strange feeling within his mind that he had felt before as the disembodied voice from before once again began speaking in his mind. _**'What lies on the Hobbit's chain can help you and your friends accomplish your task, Tommy Oliver. It can give you power, power beyond your wildest dreams, infinite and everlasting power. SO MUCH POWER!'**_ shouted the voice as Tommy was being pulled in by the returning urge that he had felt earlier as he couldn't take his eyes off of Frodo. However, before he could be fully consumed, Tommy concentrated all of the willpower he had and channeled it altogether into enforcing his mental shields and forcing the feeling out of his mind as Tommy breathed in a large gasp of air and quickly exhaled as if he had just run a cross-country marathon. After breathing in and exhaling about another three times, Tommy then shook his head as he got up from where he was sitting and decided to walk off about two yards away from the campfire.

However Jason who was in the process of telling a story to Gandalf alongside Kimberly about the time when their twin children were born noticed out of the corner of his eye that Tommy had gotten up and walked away from the camp. Jason then turned to look at Kimberly, "Scuse me, sweetheart." remarked Jason as he received a look and nod from his wife complete with a small kiss, Jason then looked over at the Grey Wizard on his left, "Excuse me, Gandalf." apologized Jason as he received an understanding nod from the wizard as he then stood up and walked over to where Tommy was standing just as Legolas had started a conversation with Zack asking him more about the so called **'Robin Hood'** and his **'Merry Men'**.

Tommy was standing in silence trying to understand what was going on with himself, wondering if he was going crazy, or if someone or something was trying to get into his mind and manipulate him somehow. However Tommy was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jason behind him until the former snapped him out of his thoughts by placing a firm hand on his left shoulder as he turned around to face his comrade. Jason then looked at Tommy noticing that his brother in all but blood looked to be both troubled and conflicted for some reason as he spoke, "Alright Tommy, what the heck is going on with you? Why are you acting so differently?" asked Jason as he demanded an explanation quietly, but firmly.

Tommy then felt it was best to tell Jason the truth. After all, today had been a day full of strange and inexplicable events. Tommy then gave a small sigh as he nodded his head and responded, "A few hours ago when I snapped at Frodo. It was after I heard a strange voice speaking in my head, and for some reason it was able to bypass my mental shields. It spoke to me again about a minute or so ago, and both times it told me to hurt Frodo. I got angry when I heard the voice telling me lies that enraged me and made me think it was Frodo's voice. But when my anger got to the boiling point, I felt something become unhinged, it was at that point that I felt **'Him'** begin to take over. I think that if whatever the hell that voice is keeps coming around it'll unleash the evil Green Ranger again." replied Tommy with a whisper as Jason absorbed all the info that was explained to him nodding in understanding, knowing all too well how dangerous Tommy's evil Green Ranger persona was.

However, unbeknownst to the two brother Rangers in all but blood, Pippin had followed Jason over to where Tommy was standing wondering curiously if there was some way he could help. And the youngest Hobbit had just listened in on the two Rangers' conversation as he remembered what had been said at the Council of Elrond when he, Merry, and Sam were spying on it. Perhaps the voice Tommy was hearing in his mind came from what Frodo was carrying? Wanting to help, Pippin unintentionally forgot Aragorn's warning about keeping the Ring a secret for the time being.

"The voice you hear could be the Ring, Tommy." Pippin quietly speculated as he stepped forward gaining both Rangers' attention as he continued, "I don't understand exactly how, but apparently it can say things that drive people mad." Both Jason and Tommy looked confused by Pippin's reply, "What Ring?" asked Tommy his tone of voice higher than a whisper as Jason looked at Pippin with a firm expression, "Yeah, what Ring?" asked Jason in his normal voice that was louder than Tommy's.

As soon as they heard both Tommy and Jason's question, the members of the Fellowship ceased all conversation with its newest members looking over at their two fellow Rangers and the young Hobbit confused about the question while the original members stared at Jason and Tommy, then at Pippin. After joining the dots, some looked at Pippin stunned and others in exasperation. Zack then looked at the Fellowship's original members equally confused about the question similar to Kimberly, Billy, and Kat. "Whoa, whoa, what's all of this about you guys carrying a ring around with you? Look if it's for marriage, sorry, I haven't known any of you guys that long, also I don't mind what you guys do here on Middle-Earth. But I don't swing that way." exclaimed Zack with his hands held up.

Gandalf then shot up from where he was sitting, showing that the Grey Wizard was furious. "Confound your loose tongue, Peregrin Took! When we agreed to keep the Ring a secret, I knew I should have cast a spell on you making you a mute!" Gandalf scolded Pippin, "I'm sorry Gandalf, I just forgot." Pippin replied cringing before Gandalf's displeasure. Tommy then leapt to Pippin's defense feeling guilty that he had gotten Pippin on Gandalf's bad side, "Look, Gandalf." Tommy began owing up, "It's my fault, since I asked the question. But I have no idea what ring Pippin is talking about."

Jason nodded his head too, "I don't know what Pippin's talking about either. But it seems that you guys are hiding something from us, and on Earth we have a saying that trust **'is a two-way street'**. And if we're going to be traveling with your Fellowship, then you're going to have to trust us by telling us just what the hell is going on, just like how we trusted you with our identities." remarked Jason as Tommy looked over at Gandalf. "Look Gandalf, I appreciate what you said to me earlier today, about not being able to discuss your quest's purpose. But, if it contains something that could be a danger to our team or our mission to reach the Resistance's base, then it's only fair that you tell us what it is." stated Tommy to the elderly wizard as Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Kat stood up and looked at the original members of the Fellowship with looks of betrayal etched onto their faces.

Aragorn then stood up as did the rest of the original Fellowship, "We meant no offense, when we decided not to tell you." Aragorn exclaimed to assure the Rangers, "Please understand that we had to keep our quest and the Ring a secret, as we are members of the Free-Peoples. Or as you know them as, the **'Resistance'**. And that since the enemy's bent on finding us. We must be careful to whom we can trust." he replied. Kimberly then gave a nod of understanding, "And we respect that." she responded on behalf of her team, "But you might be stuck with us for a while. If you let us know more about your quest and the Resistance, then we'll be in a better position to help you out with your mission on the way to the Free-Peoples' or Resistance's base."

"Besides." began Tommy as he added into the conversation, "I think my outburst earlier showed that this **'Ring'** , could be effecting me at least. If it is, then I need to know why. Trust me, I can get a lot angrier, and when a certain part of me comes out and is equipped with all of my powers. I don't want you guys to be on the receiving end if and when that probably happens." warned Tommy.

Frodo inwardly shuddered at the implications of Tommy's remark. Both he and Aragorn nodded their assent to the silent question Gandalf asked them both with a look. After releasing a sigh Gandalf spoke, "Very well then. We shall tell you about the Ring and our purpose around it. But I suggest we discuss the subject _after_ dinner. If we tell you before, you might lose your appetites." Gandalf then gave a sidewards glance to Pippin before saying with mild sarcasm, "And none of us would want Master Samwise's cooking to go to waste would we, Pippin?"

* * *

xxx

Dinner was a fairly muted affair. A sense of nervous anticipation built in the Fellowship due to their promised explanation of the One Ring to their new companions. After finishing Sam's soup, the Fellowship either smoked their pipes or drank tea as Gandalf indicated he was ready to begin the tale. Looking at each of the Rangers, Gandalf drew deep on his pipe and exhaled.

"Three thousand years ago." The Grey Wizard commenced, "In the Second Age of Middle-Earth, the great Rings of Power were forged. Three were given to the immortal Elves, seven were presented to the Dwarf Lords, and nine were given to the great Kings of Men. Within these rings contained the strength and will to govern each race. But what they did not know was that their rings were controlled by a master ring, the One Ring." Gandalf then turned his gaze into the campfire as he recited one of Middle-Earth's most famous and fearful verses, "One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

"I'm sorry Gandalf." Kat interrupted, "I'm not quite following you." stated the Yellow Ranger. Gandalf then turned to Frodo and simply said, "Show them, Frodo." After a moment of hesitation, Frodo pulled out the chain he wore from under his shirt. Hanging on the chain was a gold ring resembling a wedding band and cushioned it in his hand.

Jason had little trouble following the story about these **'Rings of Power'**. Many strange and powerful objects were acquired by many teams of Power Rangers over the course of time with some of them bestowing the Rangers' powers onto them. These objects included the Power Coins, the Zeo Crystal, the Quasar Sabers, the Dino Gems, the Corona Aurora (albeit its different use), and the Energems. But none of those objects had the same impact as the One Ring. The longer Jason looked at it, the more he felt a rising sense of unease and desire as his head felt like something was trying to tamper with his mind. And he wasn't the only one as he could see his wife and brothers and sister in arms reach their hands up to their heads trying to clear their minds as their mental shields were fighting a losing mental battle and taking a beating as a result.

During his mental beating Jason was able to concentrate enough to see that Boromir was being consumed by the Ring's presence and was being pulled into the trance-like state as well. The Gondorian Captain-General swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and went pale in color. Jason was quietly surprised to see a seemingly noble man such as Boromir looking at the Ring with a mixture of repulsion and coveting. Noticing the rising tension within the Fellowship, Gandalf looked to the Ring-bearer. "You can put it away again, Frodo." advised the Grey Wizard, however Frodo ignored Gandalf's words as all of his focus seemed to be consumed in looking at the Ring that was held in his hand as seconds began to drag by.

"That's enough." Boromir audibly whispered, however he was dismayed that Frodo ignored him too. Boromir began raising his voice, "I said that's enou...!" began Boromir only for Gandalf to cut him off. "Frodo!" shouted the wizard. Gandalf's firmer repetition of his name snapped Frodo out of his trance as he quickly tucked the chain and the Ring under his shirt again. Several members of the Fellowship let out an audible sigh of relief when he did so and the most relieved of the group of fifteen were the Rangers as they heavily enforced their mental shields to keep the Ring from putting them in another trance.

Gandalf then looked at each of the Rangers and waited until they gave him a nod showing that they had shaken off the effects of the Ring before continuing his monologue. "Frodo has in his possession the One Ring. It was forged in the land of Mordor by the Dark Lord, Sauron, the same Dark Lord that it seems you were sent here to defeat, in the fires of Mount Doom. He poured into it his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. **'One Ring to rule them all'**. With the power of the Ring, Sauron launched his conquest of the lands of Middle-Earth. He was resisted by an alliance of Men, Elves, and Dwarves who drove his forces right back into the heart of Mordor. The final battle was fought at the very slopes of Mount Doom. Sauron himself fought in this battle, the Last Alliance stood powerless before him and the Ring. When all hope had faded, Isildur, the King of Gondor cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. With its loss, Sauron was defeated, but he was not destroyed. Seduced by its power, Isildur kept the Ring. The spirit of Sauron endured, allowing the Dark Lord to slowly recuperate his strength." As Gandalf told this part of the tale, Jason noticed Aragorn look away ashamed for some reason.

Gandalf then resumed speaking as he voiced what he had hinted to Frodo earlier in the day. "You remember how the Ring spoke to you, Tommy? And how you felt?" Gandalf knowingly put to him as Tommy shifted uncomfortably upon remembering the recent event. "As Mithrandir, Gandalf, says." Legolas intervened, "Sauron poured his very life-force into the Ring. It can be used nought but evil." informed the Elven Prince. "If someone besides Sauron attempts to use the Ring." Aragorn further explained, "At best, they would become completely obsessed by it, driven into the depths of utter madness. At worst, they would rise to be a Dark Lord equal in evil and power to Sauron." Legolas agreed with a nod, "Sauron and the Ring are one." he stated.

Billy being the brains of the Rangers nodded his head as he looked at his comrades receiving a nod from each of them, "I think we acknowledge the importance of what you guys have shared with us." Billy prefaced before averting his attention to Gandalf. "But Gandalf, the events that you spoke of took place three thousand years ago. How did Frodo end up with the Ring in his possession, if Isildur held onto it after defeating Sauron?" asked Billy. Gandalf then gave a nod of his head as he explained, "Legolas is right. Because the Ring contains Sauron's life-force, it possesses a will of its own. It is a will, Billy, that you and your friends, including Tommy, have only experienced a taste of." Gandalf then connected this to the Ring's history, "The Ring betrayed Isildur to his death. It fell into the River Anduin, settling on its floor for two and a half thousand years. Except for a handful, all knowledge of the Ring passed from memory. Then, five hundred years ago, the Ring was found by the creature Gollum. Gollum took the Ring into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. It poisoned Gollum into the type of madness Aragorn described earlier. When the Ring sensed its master's power growing, it abandoned Gollum in an effort to get back to Sauron's hand." Gandalf then paused for a moment before finally answering Billy's question, "But it never planned upon being picked up by a Hobbit. A Hobbit named 'Bilbo Baggins'."

Noticing the Rangers staring at Frodo, Gandalf nodded at the connection they were trying to make. "Yes." Gandalf softly confirmed, "Their sharing of the same surname is no coincidence. Bilbo is Frodo's uncle. For three score years Bilbo kept the Ring in his possession, delaying old age in him. Some months ago, after a great deal of persuasion, Bilbo relinquished the Ring to Frodo who has had it in his keeping ever since. The Dark Lord has rebuilt his fortress in Mordor and greatly replenished his forces. Sauron now only needs the One Ring to bring all Middle-Earth to his will. With the Ring his victory shall be so total, his power so absolute, that his reign of darkness over Middle-Earth shall last until the ending of the world."

* * *

xxx

Jason tried comprehending all the information that Gandalf and the others had provided. And after years of being in the Army and a former Red Ranger, Jason was a master in military tactics, one of those tactics being combat strategy. But one part of the Fellowship's story particularly didn't make any strategic sense. "Just to be sure I understand." Jason began prefacing his argument, "The Ring is all powerful. And it's too dangerous for you to use. And if Sauron gets it back, he'll be Middle-Earth's eternal dictator." Seeing the confirming nods he was getting, Jason then continued. "So why not just destroy it and rid yourselves of Sauron in one quick move?! Why does Frodo have to carry it?" he asked not understanding the Fellowship's decision to hold onto the Ring instead of smashing it into shards.

"Destroying the Ring is no simple task, Jason." an understanding Legolas replied. Zack then stood up gaining everyone's attention, "Well let me give it a shot. If there's one thing that we Rangers do as good as saving the day. It's destroying the bad guy's favorite toys." quipped Zack as he looked at Frodo. "Hey Frodo, could you take that chain off your neck and let me see the Ring for a second? Don't worry, I've reinforced my mental shields with a huge amount of willpower. That Ring won't be messing with my mind anytime soon." Zack added in that last part to let Frodo know that he wasn't going to be corrupted by the Ring in the process. Frodo then nodded his head as he removed the chain from around his neck as he reluctantly handed it to Zack. Zack then stood behind the rock that he was recently sitting on as he leaned down and placed the chain/Ring on the rock as he stood back to his full height and raised his Morpher up to his mouth. "Power Axe!" Zack called out as his original Ranger weapon appeared in his clenched right hand in a small flash of white light allowing everyone present to see the Ranger weapon. It looked to be a technological version of a normal single-bladed axe, it was primarily jet black with a gold wire that wrapped around the base and extended up to under the blade and also had a portion of gold vertically on the front serrated edge of the blade.

Zack then clenched his left hand around the base about a few inches above his right hand as he hefted his axe up into the air and held it aloft for a few seconds before he swung down with all his might using the super strength meta-human power of Bridge Carson former Green SPD Ranger to increase the strength behind his swing. However, the moment Zack's Power Axe made contact with the Ring the evil enchanted golden piece of jewelry took the blow and redirected the kinetic energy of Zack's Power Axe back at him like he had hit rubber and launched back away from it and the campfire causing him to painfully land on his ass two yards away. While Zack was still on the ground Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Kat only looked on in shock. The Ring was completely unscathed showing that all of Zack's strength combined with his Uru enhanced Power Axe had barely left a scratch, and speaking of Zack, he was still lying on his back with his axe still clenched in his right hand showing that the Uru metal it was constructed from was the only reason why it wasn't smashed into a trillion pieces.

"As I was gonna say, before you interrupted." Gimli commented, "But, for once I have to agree that the Elf's right. In Rivendell it didn't work that well when I tried it either. I learned that the Ring cannot be destroyed in that fashion like some common trinket." informed Gimli as Zack slowly got back up and walked back to the campfire, "Thanks for the warning." Zack dryly remarked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Power Axe, power down!" ordered Zack as his weapon disappeared in a second small flash of white light as he grabbed the chain off of his seat, "Here Frodo, you can take it back." he said as he held out the chain to Frodo who quickly retrieved the chain from the Black Ranger and placed it back around his neck while Zack sat back down on his rock seat.

"The Ring was forged in the heart of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade." Aragorn explained returning the conversation to its original course as he was trying to use his foster father's advice at the Council verbatim, "The Ring must be carried deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. As the Ring-bearer, Frodo has volunteered to undertake this quest. The rest of us as representatives of the Free-Peoples have resolved to guide and protect him as he completes his task."

"We've seen how skilled you guys were in combat." Billy began to avoid offense at what he followed up with, "But your numbers are very inadequate compared to your mission. Why aren't you guys part of an Army of Resistance soldiers to give you guys better odds in protecting the Ring as well as clearing a path towards Mount Doom?" asked the Blue Ranger confused about why the Fellowship only consisted of nine members when the six Rangers had first met them. A veteran of Gondor's long struggle against Mordor, Boromir answered on the Fellowship's behalf.

"Even if all of the Free-Peoples' forces were able to mobilize within a day or two across the vast landscape to fight as one army under a single banner, by then many of its soldiers will have tired from exhaustion and in open battle Sauron's forces would easily overwhelm us with numbers and energy. It would be nigh-impossible to send word to all of the lands of the Free-Peoples to inform them of our strategy before the battle would most likely begin. Mordor's protected by long, impenetrable mountain ranges with the exception of its Eastern border. But even that is protected by nations of Men allied to Sauron. The only approaches from Gondor are two narrow passes that are heavily fortified and guarded by Orcs, trolls, and even greater evils. With his Great Eye, Sauron is ever watchful for any would be trespassers into his lands." explained Boromir. Gandalf then gave a nod of his head as he spoke up gaining Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Tommy, Kat, and Billy's attention, "Aside from the reasons Boromir has stated, there's another reason for our small numbers." added the Grey Wizard. "An army would certainly attract the attention of Sauron's most powerful servants. They are charged above all else to find the Ring-bearer."

"Who are they?" asked Jason as Kimberly followed on her husband's question, "Yeah, what name do these guys go by?" asked the Pink Ranger. "The nine Kings of Men were corrupted by their rings as Sauron planned." Aragorn explained, "One by one they fell into darkness, taking on an existence neither living nor dead. When close enough, they can sense the presence of the Ring. They are the Nazgul, the Ring-wraiths." finished Aragorn. "Damn right, nasty buggers those Black Riders!" Sam interrupted, however by the looks he received he sought to clarify his remarks to the Rangers. "Sorry, for my strong language." Sam apologized as he didn't realize that his adjective would barely raise an eyebrow on Earth, "But after the way they hurt Frodo at Weathertop, any hurt they suffer is too good for them."

The Rangers nodded their heads accepting Sam's apology even though he didn't curse as bad as he thought as Zack got Sam's attention. "Look man, there's nothing you have to apologize about. Sometimes when you wanna let your anger out, go ahead and do it. But just don't say anymore swears or strong language around anyone you wanna ask out. 'Cause that'll ruin your chances." informed the Black Ranger as Sam gave an understanding nod and turned his head slightly to the side hiding his now crimson cheeks as he thought of a certain someone from the Shire that he had a thing for. Merry then shifted the group's attention to himself, "They were washed away at the Bruinen Ford, perhaps they won't be bothering us for a long time." he observed with a hope he didn't really feel.

Billy wanted to know more about 'Weathertop' and the extent of Frodo's injury so that he could probably examine the young Hobbit to see if there was anything he could do about it. However, he felt there was an important loose end that needed to be tied. However Billy never got the chance as Tommy beat him to the punch, "Where does this so called 'Saruman' fit into what you've been able to tell us, Gandalf?" asked Tommy directing his question to the elderly wizard. Gandalf allowed himself a moment of private grief before explaining. "Saruman needs the Ring in order to challenge Sauron for dominion of Middle-Earth. We are currently coming very close to Saruman's lands. He will not be idle in trying to secure the Ring before Sauron can." advised the Grey Wizard.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us that might be important?" asked Kat wondering if there was anything that the Fellowship's original members had forgotten to explain. Pippin shook his head as he spoke, "I hope not. Ever since bumping into Frodo and Sam, there's been too many nasty surprises for my liking." commented the youngest Hobbit. Now seeing that all of the Rangers had run out of questions at least for now, Gandalf summarized what they and the Fellowship had just spoken of. "So now you know the task our Fellowship is embarked on. By accompanying us, the six of you face the greatest dangers that can be faced by the Free-Peoples in these dark times. If you wish to leave us because of these risks and hope to venture to the stronghold of the Free-Peoples, or Resistance we'll understand. Our only request is that you do not divulge our location to anyone else, even those claiming to be our friends." exclaimed the Grey Wizard.

The Fellowship's members looked intently at their six new companions as to how they would answer.

* * *

xxx

After about five minutes of consideration, the six Power Rangers answered individually. Jason spoke first. "Although I was upset at first about the Ring being kept a secret. I now understand that it was for a good cause, and I know that you guys deserve some back up. I'm in." responded Jason as he cast his vote. Next, Kimberly followed her husband. "I agree with Jason that you guys will be pretty undermanned if we leave. But I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with you guys until the end." Kimberly then nodded her head to the Fellowship casting her vote as well. Next came Tommy, "When I was officially inducted into the Power Rangers by Zordon. I swore an oath to the Ranger Code, that I would fight to the best of my ability to protect life and all that's good from the forces of evil. I say to Sauron and Saruman, bring it on." remarked Tommy agreeing with his comrades.

The next Ranger to speak up was Kat, "I'm not sure what the fifteen of us will face together. But, if we all stand together and fight as one to the best of our ability. In the end, I know we'll triumph." stated Kat with a confident nod and smile. After Kat it was time for the brains of the Rangers to give his response, "I know that my intellect will not be of much help in some situations. But I promise you, I'll give it my best. And fight when intellect is pushed away as a second thought." promised Billy with an affirmative nod casting his vote alongside his four fellow Rangers. And finally all eyes from the Fellowship landed on Zack wondering what the Black Ranger would say, "Despite what you guys said about there being great dangers ahead. Let me tell you, and no offense. But we Power Rangers have faced dangers and monsters on a formerly weekly basis when we attended Angel Grove High. So like my friends, I'm ready for any danger Middle-Earth or Sauron can throw at me. I'm with you guys, all the way." exclaimed Zack agreeing with his friends to stay with the Fellowship.

The original Fellowship smiled at the words of the Rangers. Its most important member finally broke his long silence. "We felt you six were all honorable from when we first met you. But we were still unsure of how much we could trust you. Thank you for rewarding our faith in allowing you to accompany us." said Frodo as he felt the will of the Ring weaken at this unexpected aid. Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Kat, and Zack acknowledged Frodo's compliment with smiles of their own.

"You Power Rangers, are some of the absolute most noble warriors I have ever encountered here on all of Middle-Earth. The Free-Peoples would be comforted to know that, against the growing darkness. Both of our fellowships, shall be standing together united as one." Gandalf warmly concluded with an even larger smile as well which was also joined by Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Exhausted but uplifted, the Fellowship now fifteen in number settled down to sleep with its original members now enjoying their best sleep since setting out from Rivendell.

* * *

And there's Chapter 3 now finished and added on to the rest. So yeah, a lot has happened in this chapter. From Tommy's evil Green Ranger persona beginning to raise his ugly head, to Pippin spilling the beans about the One Ring, and the Rangers learning the dark story behind Sauron and his creation of the One Ring. So yeah in this chapter I decided on having some of the Rangers slowly build a bond with a member of the Fellowship. My idea of having Tommy bond with Gandalf is because he sees the Grey Wizard as resembling a wise mentor figure similar to Zordon, and also that they both had a moment of their lives turned into a living hell with Rita turning Tommy into the Green Ranger and Gandalf being betrayed by Saruman. Next was Jason and Boromir which I had a lot of fun writing since both are soldiers in their own right and would form a strong bond of trust and friendship towards one another.

Also yes, I used elements of the Power Rangers 2017 movie in my story, from Zordon and Rita being the original Red and Green Rangers respectively, to the original team of Rangers being stationed on Earth protecting the Zeo Crystal, and Rita killing four of her fellow Rangers. But I also made some changes to the movie's script such as Rita being propelled into space by the meteorite and landing frozen on the Moon, but I also combined some moments of the TV series with the movie such as astronauts finding Rita's frozen body on an expedition to the Moon.

With that said and out of the way I apologize immensely for the delay, but once again life was being a living hell and getting in my way resulting in writer's block. But yeah, I'll get Chapter 4 out to you as fast as I can. Gold Quantum Ranger out.


End file.
